De Camarera a Príncesa
by Scarleth Rose
Summary: ¡Aviso Urgente!...Ahí una explicación.
1. Capítulo 1

**DISCLAIMER: **INUYASHA © y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI y COPYRIGHT.

**Scarleth Rose**: ¡Annyeon Haseyo! Solo digo al rápido, si esta muy raro, recuerden que solo es una introducción! xD

* * *

"**De Camarera a Princesa"**

_::: Soltera por placer…Casada por obligación :::_

Un camarero siempre trabaja bajo la ley más importante:

"Entrar Cargado, y Salir Cargado"

**PERO…**

Cuando decimos "Cargado(a)", hablamos de trabajo…no de un "Embarazo"…

**Introducción**

-Mantén baja la mirada, sirve la comida y márchate. No te quedes en la suite presidencial más de lo necesario. No entables conversación con el príncipe y, por favor, no bayas a intentar, siquiera, coquetear con él. El príncipe Inuyasha tiene una reputación no muy buena con las mujeres…Kagome, ¿me escuchas?.

La susodicha asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí-consiguió decir-. Te escucho, Kaede.

-¿Qué he dicho?-preguntó la mujer mayor de cabellos grises.

Con la cabeza llena de pensamientos angustiosos, y la falta de sueño, Kagome no recordaba ni como había llegado al trabajo. –Lo siento Kaede, no prestaba atención…-.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Generalmente eres seria, diligente y andas con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro, razones por las que te elegí a ti para este trabajo.

Seria y diligente. Dos defectos más para añadir a la lista de razones por las que Bankotsu la había dejado.

-No debería tener que recordarte que hoy es un día muy importante para la compañía. Atender a un miembro de alta aristocracia es algo que no hacemos todos los días. Será un simple partido de soccer amistoso, pero, si lo hacemos bien, nos lloverán contratos y más trabajo para mí, significa más dinero para las dos. Pero, tienes que concentrarte, debes hacerlo bien.

Una camarera alta y delgada se acercó entonces con una bandeja llena de copas de vino y otros, vacías.

-No la regañe Kaede. Su prometido rompió con ella anoche y es un milagro que haya podido venir a trabajar. Yo no me hubiera ni levantado para ir al baño.

-¿Tu prometido ha roto contigo?-exclamó Kaede-. ¿Eso es verdad Kagome? ¿Por qué te ha dejado?-.

Porque era seria y diligente. Porque su cabello tenía el color de una noche veraniega, y el de una barra de oro. Porque era inhibida. Porque sus piernas eran demasiado grandes…

Contemplando la lista de razones, Kagome sintió que la invadía una oleada de desesperación.

-Bankotsu ha conseguido el puesto de director de marketing y yo ya no voy con su nueva imagen.

Por el momento no había llorado y se sentía muy orgullosa de sí misma. Orgullosa y un poco sorprendida. ¿Por qué no había llorado? Ella quería a Bankotsu. Habían planeado una vida juntos…

-A partir de ahora tiene que recibir a clientes y periodistas y..en fin, ahora tiene un _Porsche_ y necesita una mujer que haga juego con el auto.-Kagome se encogió de hombros, como quitándole importancia- Yo soy más bien un utilitario.

-Tu eres demasiado buena para él, eso es lo que pasa- Sango, la camarera y mejor amiga, hizo un gesto con la mano y las copas de la bandeja temblaron-. Es un cab…

-¡Sango!-la interrumpió Kaede-. Por favor, recuerda que tú eres el rostro de la empresa.

-Pues será mejor que me pagues unas inyecciones de botox para cuando me salgan arrugas por tener que atender a esos idiotas. El ex de Kagome y la rubia que se trajo beben como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¿Está con él?-exclamó Kagome-. Entonces yo no puedo ir ahí. El palco de Bankotsu está al lado de la suite presidencial y no quiero que todos sus amigos me miren con cara de pena…¡Ni verlo con esa mujer! No, me niego.

-Lo que tienes que hacer es buscarte un novio lo más pronto posible. Lo único bueno de los idiotas es que hay millones de ellos en el mundo.-Sango puso la bandeja en las manos de su jefa y tomó a Kagome del brazo-. Respira profundamente. Mira, esto es lo que vamos a hacer: vas a entrar en la suite tranquilamente y vas a besar al duque, príncipe lo quesea. Si tienes que enamorarte de algún idiota, por lo menos que sea millonario. Además, por lo que dicen en las revistas, el principito besa como _Rey_. Tienes que animarte Kag, solo un beso, de lengua…con eso obtienes varios puntos.

-El príncipe se quedaría de piedra-riendo a pesar de la tristeza, Kagome se apartó.-No, déjalo, un rechazo a la semana es más suficiente. Si no soy lo bastante güera y perfecta para el director de marketing de _Hugo Boss_, no creo que un príncipe imperial se fije en mí.

-¿Por qué no?-Sango le hizo un guiño.-Desabróchate un par de botones, entra ahí y ponte "tontear" con él. Es lo que yo haría.

-Afortunadamente, Kagome no es como tú-suspiró Kaede.-¡Y no se va a desabrochar ningún botón!. Aparte de que no les pago para que busquen su media naranja entre los clientes, el comportamiento del príncipe Inuyasha empieza a ser escandaloso y he recibido estrictas instrucciones de su asistente personal: Nada de camareras coquetas/guapas. Que nadie lo distraiga, especialmente las rubias. Por eso te elegí a ti, Kagome. Azabache y blanquita de piel, perfectamente común.

Ella frunció el ceño, tocando los rebeldes rizos sometidos a muchos broches de cabello. ¿Perfecta?

Perfecta para pasar desapercibida, claro.

-Kaede, de verdad que no puedo hacerlo. Hoy no, imposible. Todos son guapos, ricos, triunfadores-todo lo que ella no era-. Mira, me llevo esto a la cocina-suspiró tomando la bandeja-. Sango puede atenderlo. Yo no podría soportar que me miraran como si…

No fuera nadie.

-Si haces tu trabajo como debes, nadie te mirara.-Kaede le quitó la bandeja de forma tan rápida y drastica que casi rompe las copas.-Tú llevarás la bandeja a la cocina, Sango. Y tú, Kagome, si quieres conservar tu puesto, harás lo que te digo. Y nada de coquetear. Además, no creo que te interese despertar la atención del príncipe. Un hombre de su posición sólo estaría interesado en una jovencita como tú por una razón…-en ese momento, Kaede vio a otra de las camareras estirando el cuelo para admirar a los jugadores de soccer entrenando en el campo.-¡Estas aquí para trabajar, no para mirar músculos y caras bonitas!.

Su jefa desapareció para regañar a la joven, dejándolas a Kagome y Sango un momento a solas.

-Pues claro que estamos aquí para mirar a los jugadores-murmuró Sango-¿Por qué cree Kaede que aceptamos el trabajo? Yo no sé nada sobre goles o penaltis, pero esos hombres son de cine. O sea, hay hombres y _hombres_. Y ésos son hombres, no sé si me entiendes.

Kagome ni entendía ni prestaba atención.

-La sorpresa no es que Bankotsu me haya dejado, sino, el que saliera con migo.

-No digas eso. No dejes que ese imbécil te haga sentir mal-protestó Sango-. Y por favor, no me digas que te has pasado la noche llorando por él.

-Lo curioso es que no. No he derramado ni una sola lágrima. Quizás estoy tan mal que ni siquiera puedo llorar.

-¿Has comido chocolate?-.

-Sí, claro. Bueno, galletas de chocolate. ¿Eso cuenta?-.

-Depende de cuántas hayas comido. Hacen falta muchas galletas para conseguir el necesario subidón de chocolate-.

-Me comí dos-.

-¿Dos galletas?-.

-Dos paquetes. Y luego me odié a mí misma por ello. Pero en ese momento lo necesitaba-.

-Normal-.

-Bankotsu me llevó a cenar a un restaurante para romper el compromiso. Supongo que lo hizo para evitar que me pusiera a llorar. Pero supe que pasaba algo cuando pidió aperitivos…nunca pedía aperitivos.

-Vaya, qué típico-suspiró Sango-. La noche que rompe contigo por fin te invita a comer algo decente.

-Los aperitivos eran para él, no para mí-Kagome sacudió la cabeza-. De todas formas, yo no puedo comer delante de Bankotsu.

-¿Qué?-. Preguntó Sango pasmada.

-Me mira de una manera…no se, me hace sentir como si no supiera masticar o algo parecido. Me dijo que habíamos roto entre el pescado a la plancha y el postre. Luego me dejó en casa y yo esperé a que las lágrimas comenzaran, pero, nada. No pude llorar.

-No me sorprende. Seguramente tenías demasiada hambre como para desperdiciar tus pocas fuerzas en algo como llorar. Pero que hayas comido galletas de chocolate es una buena señal.

-Eso díselo a mi falda. ¿Por qué inceste Kaede en que llevemos faldas tan ajustadas?-suspiró, Kagome se pasó una mano por la faldita negra-. Es como si llevara un corsé. Y es demasiado corta.

-Estás muy sexy, no te preocupes. Y comer chocolate es la primera fase en el proceso de curación. Lo siguiente es vender el anillo de compromiso.

-Iba a devolvérselo…

-¿Devolvérselo? ¿Estas loca?-las copas vacías volvieron a chocar-. Véndelo y cómprate unas zapatillas carisimas. Así tendrás un recuerdo suyo. Y la próxima vez, elige sexo sin emoción.

Kagome sonrió, demasiado avergonzada como para confesar que en realidad nunca había tenido relaciones con Bankotsu. Y ese por supuesto, había sido uno de los problemas de su relación. El la acusaba de ser demasiado tímida.

Un utilitario con el seguro echado, pensó, irónica. ¿Sería más desinhibida si sus piernas y su trasero fueran más…pequeños?

Probablemente, pero no lo descubriría nunca. Siempre estaba jurando que iba a ponerse a régimen, pero no comer la ponia de mal humor.

Y era por eso por lo que el uniforme le quedaba un tanto apretado. A ese paso, se moriría siendo virgen. Deprimida, Kagome miró en dirección a la suite presidencial.

-De verdad, no puedo hacerlo-.

-Merece la pena por ver al perverso príncipe en carne y hueso.

-No ha sido siempre "perverso". Una vez, estuvo enamorado, de una modelo italiana-dijo Kagome, momentáneamente distraída de sus problemas-. Eran una pareja de cine, pero hace ocho años ella murió junto con uno de sus hermanos durante una avalancha. Fue muy triste. El príncipe perdió de pronto a la mujer que amaba, y a un hermano y no me sorprende que se haya vuelto un poco…en fin, desenfrenado. Seguramente necesitará que alguien lo quiera de verdad.

Sango sonrió.

-Pues quierele tú. Y no olvides mi dicho favorito…

-¿Cuál?

-Si no puedes aguantar el calor…

-¿Sal de la cocina?-pregunto Kagome terminando la frase por ella.

-No. Quitate la ropa.

**

Cuando Kagome, una inocente camarera, cae en los brazos de Inuyasha, el príncipe responde a su fama de mujeriego, acostándose con ella, y echándola luego de su lado. Kagome queda embarazada, Inuyasha se pone furioso.

Aunque para él ella no es más que una casamentera o buscavidas, el "Protocolo Real" exige que la convierta en su esposa. La inocente Kagome ha conseguido la boda de sus sueños; sólo Inuyasha sabe que la primera obligación de conveniencia de su esposa, tendrá lugar durante la luna de miel…

***En la cama para placer del Príncipe…Casada por mandato real.***

**CONTINUARA…**

**Scarleth Rose: **Sigo tan emocionada por el final de Inuyasha..que no puedo dejar de sonreír, me duelen mucho los pómulos pero ni modo. TE AMO INUYASHA.

Esta es mi primera historia del 2010 ^^ Se me había ocurrido de otra forma, pero como no me convenció mucho, la cambie, y quedo esto, espero que les guste o que al menos les llame la atención ahora que el encuentro de Kagome con el perverso y sensual príncipe se acerca…*u*..jiji. Esto es solo una introducción de la historia, no creo que tenga más de 7 capítulos, por lo tanto será rápido todo esto.

Si les gusta como va yendo la cosa, dejen un REVIEW!

Mientras más REVIEW´S tenga, más pronto actualizare, y el próximo capitulo puede contener el primer encuentro carnal/pasional/sexual/amoroso o como le gusten decir de Inu y Kag.!

Recuerden…

REVIEW = ACTUALIZACIÓN.

¡Annyeong!

PD: Estupido Bankotsu, todos los hombres son iguales, no nos traumen!


	2. Capítulo 2

**DISCLAIMER: **INUYASHA © y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI y COPYRIGHT.

_ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LIME._

"**De Camarera a Princesa"**

_:::_En la cama para placer del Príncipe…Casada por mandato real_:::_

* * *

**::: Capítulo Dos :::**

Inuyasha entró en la suite presidencial y miró el impresionante estadio a través de una pared enteramente de cristal. Ochenta y dos mil personas estaban ocupando sus asientos poco a poco para presenciar el partido entre las dos naciones, Japón e Inglaterra.

Era un helado día de enero y su gente no dejaba de quejarse del invierno ingles. Inuyasha no se daba ni cuenta. Él estaba acostumbrado al frío. Miroku, su mejor amigo y jefe de seguridad le ofreció un móvil.

-Rebeca, Alteza.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros, sin volverse siquiera.

-Otro corazón roto- la rubia que había a su lado soltó una carcajada-. Eres frío como el hielo, Inuyasha. Rico y guapo, pero totalmente inaccesible. ¿Por qué vas a romper con ella? Está loca por ti.

-Por eso voy a romper-Inuyasha seguía mirando a los jugadores que calentaban en el campo.

-Si cortas con la mujer más bella del mundo, ¿qué esperanza hay para las demás?

Ninguna esperanza.

Ninguna esperanza para ellas ni para él. Todo era un juego, pensaba Inuyasha. Un juego al que estaba harto de jugar. El deporte era una de sus pocas distracciones pero antes de que empezase el partido tenía que soportar los gestos de hospitalidad. Dos largas horas de mujeres esperanzadas y amable conversación.

Dos largas horas sin sentir nada.

Su rostro apareció en la pantalla gigante del estadio y se observó a si mismo con curiosidad, sorprendido por su aspecto relajado. Algunas mujeres empezaron a gritar e Inuyasha sonrió, como se esperaba de él, preguntándose si alguna de ellas estaría dispuesta a subir para entretenerlo un rato.

Cualquiera de ellas, le daba igual. Mientras no esperaran nada de él.

Luego miró hacia atrás, hacia la zona del comedor de la suite presidencial, donde estaban sirviendo el almuerzo. Una camarera excepcionalmente bella comprobaba que no faltara nada en su mesa, recitando en voz baja lo que había en ella.

Inuyasha vio que se llevaba una mano a la boca. Luego la vio respirar agitadamente y mirar el techo…un comportamiento extraño para alguien que estaba apunto de servir una comida.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que la chica hacia todo lo posible para no llorar.

Era una tonta, pensó, por tener emociones tan profundas.

Claro que, ¿no había sido él igual a los veinte años, cuando la vida le parecía llena de oportunidades? Pero más tarde las horas que paso estudiando Derecho, Economía, e Historia internacional-y otros idiomas-. Había entendido que las emociones eran la mayor debilidad de un hombre y que podían destruirlo de manera tan efectiva como la bala de un asesino. De modo que, sin piedad, había ocultado para siempre las suyas, protegiéndose bajo capas de amargura. Había enterrado sus emociones tan profundamente, que ya no podría encontrarlas aunque quisiera.

Y no quería hacerlo.

*****.*****

Sin mirar directamente a nadie, Kagome colocó el pastel de frambuesa frente al príncipe. La cubertería de plata y las copas de cristal brillaban sobre el más fino lino blanco, pero apenas se fijaba en eso. Había servido todo como un robot, sin dejar de pensar en Bankotsu, que estaba entreteniendo a su sustituta en uno de los palcos.

No había visto a la chica, pero estaba segura de que era rubia y guapa. No sería la clase de persona cuyo mejor amigo en un momento de crisis era un paquete de galletas de chocolate.

¿Tendría estudios superiores? ¿Sería inteligente? De repente, las lágrimas nublaron su visión y parpadeó violentamente para contenerlas. Iba a ser el momento más humillante de su vida…Intentando controlarse, Kagome se concentró en los postres que estaba sirviendo. Sango tenía razón. Debería haberse quedado en la cama, escondida bajo la colcha, hasta que se hubiera recuperado lo suficiente. Pero necesitaba aquel trabajo.

La carcajada de alguien del grupo intensifico la sensación de soledad, de aislamiento. Y después de dejar el último pastel sobre la mesa dio un paso atrás, horrorizada al notar que una lágrima rodaba sobre su mejilla.

Oh, no, por favor, allí no.

El instinto le decía que se diera la vuelta, pero el protocolo le impedía marcharse sin más, de modo que se quedo a un metro de la mesa, mirando la alfombra con su dibujo de flores y consolándose a sí misma pensando que nadie estaba mirándola.

La gente nunca se fijaba en ella. Era la mujer invisible, la mano que servía vino o los ojos que veían una copa vacía.

-Toma-una mano masculina le ofreció un pañuelo-. Suénate la nariz.

Dejando escapar un gemido de angustia, Kagome se encontró con unos ojos tan dorados como el atardecer en lo más profundo del cielo.

Y ocurrió algo extraño.

El tiempo se detuvo.

Las lágrimas no siguieron rodando por su rostro y su corazón había dejado de latir.

Era como si su cuerpo y su mente estuvieran separados y, por un instante, olvidó que estaba a punto de hacer el ridículo de su vida. Se olvidó de Bankotsu y la rubia. Incluso se olvidó del príncipe y su séquito.

Lo único que había en el mundo, era aquel hombre, y esos ojos dorados.

Pero aquel hombre, descubrió al levantar la mirada, era el príncipe. Un hombre increíblemente apuesto, su aristocrático rostro mostraba una perfecta composición de rasgos masculinos. La mirada dorada se clavó en su boca y Kagome sintió un cosquillo en los labios mientras el corazón le latía como si quisiera salírsele del pecho.

Esos latidos desenfrenados fueron la llamada de atención que necesitaba.

-Alteza…

¿Tenía que hacer una reverencia? Estaba tan transfigurada por aquel hombre imposiblemente guapo, que se le olvidó el protocolo. ¿Qué debía hacer? Era tan injusto…La única vez que de verdad quería ser invisible, alguien se había fijado en ella. Precisamente el príncipe Inuyasha de Japón.

-Respira-dijo é.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba justo delante de ella y que sus anchos hombros evitaban que los demás la viesen llorar.

El problema era que ya no podía recordar por qué estaba llorando.

Kagome se sonó la nariz; la desesperación se mezclaba con la fatalista admisión de que acababa de crear un nuevo problema.

Seguramente, el príncipe se quejaría de ella. Y quizá haría que la despidieran.

-Gracias, Alteza-murmuró, guardo el pañuelo en el bolsillo-. Estoy bien.

-¿Estás bien?-repitió el.

Kagome respiró profundamente porque le faltaba el aire, pero la ajustada blusa blanca no pudo soportar la presión y dos de los botones saltaron.

Se quedó helada, inmóvil. Como si no hubiera hecho el ridículo más que suficiente delante de él, ahora iba a verle el sujetador…

-Voy a tener que quejarme de ti.

-Sí, Alteza. Lo comprendo.-dijo en voz baja al momento en que un pequeño sonrojo surcaba su rostro, y la decepción la inundaba.

-Una camarera tan sexy, con medias negras y sujetador de encaje, es una distracción-dijo él, mirando descaradamente su escote- Ahora me resultará imposible concentrarme en la aburrida rubia que tengo a mi lado.

Kagome se abrochó los botones a toda prisa.

-¿Esta bromeando?-pregunto un poco incrédula.

-Yo nunca bromeó, menos sobre mis fantasías. Sobretodo, de mis fantasías eróticas.-soltó sonriente y de forma descarada.

¿La rubia le parecía aburrida?

-¿Está teniendo una fantasía erótica?

-¿Te parece raro?

Kagome supo entonces que estaba tomándole el peló; ella no era de las que provocaban fantasías eróticas.

-Alteza, no está bien reírse de las personas.

-Sólo debes llamarme Alteza la primera vez, luego mi nombre es "señor"-sonrió él-. Y más bien, creo que eres tú la que se esta riendo de mí.

Estaba mirándola con la admiración que los hombres reservaban para las mujeres excepcionalmente hermosas.

Y ella no lo era. Sabía que no lo era.

-No se ha comido el postre, señor.

El príncipe sonrió.

-Aún no, primero me deleito mirándolo.

Oh, no, estaba coqueteando con ella. Y era tan atractivo que le temblaban frenéticamente las rodillas. Pero la miraba como si ella fuera modelo y su autoestima subió como la espuma de la champage. Aquel hombre guapísimo, aquel príncipe-ni más ni menos- que podía tener a cualquier mujer, la encontraba tan atractiva que quería flirtear con ella.

-Inuyasha-escuchó una voz de mujer-. Ven a sentarte.

Pero él no se volvió.

Los invitados estaban pendientes de él…y seguramente de ella.

-Están esperándolo, señor.

El príncipe levantó una ceja, como si no entendiera el problema, y Kagome tuvo que sonreír. Era el príncipe soberano de Japón. La gente se ponía en cola para saludarlo, tenían empleados que atendían todos sus caprichos…

Pero sus "caprichos" debían de consistir en mujeres guapísimas y elegantes como la que miraba impacientemente su espalda.

Colorada hasta la raíz del pelo, Kagome se aclaró la garganta.

-Están preguntándose que ocurre.

-¿Eso importa?

-Bueno, en general a la gente le importa lo que piensen los demás.

-¿Ah, si?

-Sí.

-¿Te importa lo que piensen los demás?

-Soy camarera-sonrió Kagome- Debe importarme. Sino me importa, no me dan propinas.

-Muy bien, entonces nos libraremos de ellos. Lo que no vean no podrán juzgarlo- el príncipe se volvió hacia un hombre muy alto que había frente a la puerta y esa silenciosa orden pareció ser suficiente. El equipo de seguridad se puso en acción y, unos minutos después, el sequito empezó a desalojar la suite, con miradas comprensivas de los hombres y miradas airadas de las mujeres. Ridículamente impresionada por tal muestra de autoridad, Kagome se pregunto que se sentiría siendo tan poderoso como para vaciar una habitación con una sola mirada. Y como sería estar tan seguro de uno mismo que no importarse en absoluto lo que pensara los demás. Sólo cuando la puerta de la suite presidencial se cerró, Kagome se dio cuenta de que estaba a solas con él. ¿Había despedido a un montón de mujeres bellas para quedarse con ella? El príncipe se volvió de nuevo para mirarla con un brillo en los dorados y brillantes ojos, que le pareció excitante y peligroso a la vez.

-Ya estamos solos…dime, ¿cómo sugieres pasar el rato?

Kagome, con más pena que antes, se quedo callada ante tal pregunta del príncipe, ella no podía creer lo que aquel hombre había echo. Así que, diciéndose a si misma que él príncipe seguía tomándole el pelo, prefirió cambiar el tema y agradecer en parte que las personas se hayan marchado y evitaran verla llorar.

-Gracias por evitarme un momento embarazoso-Kagome intentaba desesperadamente encontrar algo que decir, pero no tenia la menor idea de cómo tratar con un príncipe.-Lo siento mucho, debe usted de pensar que…

-No entiendo tu obsesión por lo que piensen los demás-la interrumpió él-. Y en este momento, la verdad es que yo no puedo pensar con demasiada claridad. Soy un hombre normal y mis neuronas están concentradas en este, tú cuerpo tan bonito.

Kagome emitió un sonido que era una mezcla de gemido y risa histérica. Incrédula, avergonzada pero increíblemente halagada, pasó una manó por su falda.

-Esas mujeres que se han ido era preciosas.

-Esas mujeres pasan ocho horas al día perfeccionando su aspecto. Eso no es belleza, es obsesión-absolutamente seguro de si mismo, el príncipe apretó su mano.

-No deberíamos hacer esto. Me dieron este trabajo precisamente porque no soy s tipo.

-Ah, qué gran error.

-Me habían dicho que prefería a las mujeres rubias.

-Creo que acabo de descubrir mi gusto por las azabaches-sonrió el príncipe-. Tu pelo es del color de un claro nocturno en medio de oasis de medio oriente…pero…dime, ¿Por qué llorabas?

Por un momento se había olvidado de Bankotsu. Y si le decía que su prometido la había plantado, ¿dejaría el príncipe de encontrarla atractiva?

-Pues…

-No, espera, déjalo. No me lo cuentes. ¿Estás soltera?

Kagome asintió.

-Absolutamente soltera-le dijo. Claro que inmediatamente deseó retirar esas palabras. Debería mostrarse más serena, más fría. Pero no se sentía así. Se sentía más bien…aliviada de haberse dejado en casa el anillo de compromiso. Y el príncipe estaba sonriendo, satisfecho. Parecía darse cuenta del efecto que ejercía en ella. Antes de que pudiese detenerlo, él empezó a quitarle los broches del cabello, dejando que cayera suelto sobre sus hombros.

-Así esta mejor-sin dejar de sonreír, puso las manos de Kagome sobre sus hombros y colocó las suyas en la espalda, directamente sobre sus muslos.

-…-sorprendida de que se concentrara en su peor rasgo, ella tragó saliva. Pero era demasiado tarde. La exploración de las manos masculinas dejaba claro que ya conocía bien los contornos de su cuerpo.

-Tienes un cuerpo fantástico-murmuro, apretándola contra su torso.

¿Tenia un cuerpo fantástico?

Al entrar en contacto con la evidencia de su deseo, Kagome quedó completamente atónita. De verdad parecía encontrarla atractiva.

Pero cuando la besó, un beso apasionado y hambriento, fue como haber sido alcanzada por un rayo. La cabeza le daba vueltas, le temblaban las rodillas…y cuando abrió la boca para llevar aire a sus pulmones, él aprovecho para hacer una intima exploración de su boca.

Nunca en su vida un simple beso la había hecho sentirse así y se asustó un poco cuando él metió la mano bajo su falda. El calor de sus manos, tan grandes, tan masculinas, era excitante, arrebatador. Kagome sintió que la empujaba suavemente hacia la mesa, la erótica invasión de su lengua creaba un incendio que parecía concentrarse en su pelvis. Estaba besándola como si fueran sus últimos momentos en la tierra, como si no pudiera contenerse, y ella se dejo llevar por la descarga de adrenalina que le provocaba sentirse atractiva para un hombre así. Pero aunque una parte de ella estaba analizando lo que pasaba con total sorpresa, otra parte respondía con salvaje abandono; sus inseguridades e inhibiciones estaban disolviéndose por completo. Cuando Bankotsu la besaba, solía ponerse a pensar en otra cosa sin poder evitarlo, pero con el príncipe su único pensamiento coherente era_:"que no pare…"_ Pero era ella quien tenía que parar. Ella no hacia ciertas cosas. ¿Y si entraba alguien en la suite? Intentando recuperar la cordura, Kagome estaba a punto de dar un paso atrás, pero sus buenas intenciones se desvanecieron al mirar las atractivas facciones del príncipe. Su resolución se evaporo al ver aquellas pestañas tan largas que guardaban unos ojos imposiblemente bellos.

¿Cómo podía decirle que no a un hombre así? Y por si su virilidad no fuera suficiente, su manera de mirarla era el mejor halago que había recibido nunca de un hombre.

-¿Por qué me mira tan fijamente?

-Si no quieres que te mire, deberías quedarte en casa.

-Pero yo tengo que trabajar.

-Sí, claro, es verdad-él se encogió de hombros-. Y en ese caso, no veo solución. Tendrás que soportar que te mire, _cuteness._

-¿Habla italiano?

-Hablo el idioma que tenga que hablar para conseguir lo que quiero-contestó el príncipe.

Disfrutando de sus miradas de admiración, Kagome de repente se sentía bella y deseable. Cegada por la belleza de sus facciones, su destrozado corazón parecía tener alas.

Muy bien, no era el tipo de Bankotsu.

Pero aquel hombre, un príncipe ni más ni menos, la encontraba irresistible.

-Tú también estás mirándome fijamente-señalo él, mientras acariciaba su peló-. Quizá sería mejor que cerrásemos los ojos para no distraernos.

-¿Para no distraernos?- repitió ella-. ¿Qué piensa hacer?

-Creo que se llama: disfrutar el momento. Y besarte es el momento que más he disfrutado en mucho tiempo.

Con una sonrisa de masculina satisfacción al ver el brillo de respuesta en sus ojos, el príncipe por fin inclino la cabeza y busco sus labios en una caricia posesiva y viril al mismo tiempo. A Kagome se le había acelerado el pulso hasta un punto preocupante y sólo podía sentir la abrumadora respuesta de su cuerpo. Cuando el besó pasó de ser juguetón a posesivo, se dio cuenta de que aquello no era un simple coqueteo o un beso de adolescente. El príncipe que Inuyasha era un hombre experimentado que sabía lo que quería y tenia la confianza necesaria para tomarlo.

-Quizá deberíamos ir más despacio-murmuro él, deslizando una manos por la curva de su trasero-. Me encanta tener una mano por la curva de su trasero-. Me encanta tener tiempo para saborear tu delicioso cuerpo. ¿Para qué darnos prisa?

-Yo no quería decir…-Kagome echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando él empezó a besar su garganta-. No puedo concentrarme si me hace eso…

-Concéntrate en mí-se rió el-. Pero estás temblando, ¿Por qué? ¿Estas nerviosas?

¿Nerviosa? No. Más bien aterrorizada, desesperada, loca de deseo.

-Nunca había hecho esto.-le confesó.

-¿Qué es lo que no habías echo nunca?-el príncipe le levanto la barbilla con un dedo para mirarla a los ojos.

Kagome trago saliva. Oh no, iba a marcharse. Si le contaba la verdad, lo inexperta que era, aquel hombre tan sofisticado la dejaría ir y ella se pasaría el resto de su vida lamentándolo. ¿Iba a dejar que eso ocurriera?

Como respuesta, le paso los brazos alrededor del cuello. No sabia lo que estaba pasando, y no quería que parase.

-Quiero decir que nunca había hecho algo así en un sitio público.

Él levanto una ceja.

-Estamos solos.

-Pero podría entrar cualquiera.¿Y que pasaría entonces?

-Que sería detenido-bromeo el príncipe.

-Ah…-al recordar con quien estaba tratando, Kagome se sintió intimidada por primera vez.

"_Por favor, que me siga besando"_

Cuando la besaba, se olvidaba de todo y eso era lo que quería. Intuyendo, no sabía por qué, que aquel momento iba a cambiar su vida su vida, lo miro a los ojos y él esbozo una sonrisa.

-Hablas mucho, azabache. Bueno, ¿entonces que? ¿sí o no?-le preguntó, apartando de su cara un rizo rebelde.

Estaba dejándola elegir.

Estaba diciéndole que si la besaba otra vez, iba a llegar hasta el final.

Como respuesta, lo beso tranquilamente en los labios, mientras que su último pensamiento coherente fue_: "por favor, que esto nunca termine"._

Pero entonces, de repente, él la levanto para sentarla sobre la mesa. Kagome oyó un tintineo de copas, pero sólo cuando sintió el roce de la cremallera de pantalón en la delicada piel del interior de sus muslos, se dio cuenta de que le habían levantado la falda.

-Me encanta las medias con liguero-murmuró, sus ojos brillaban de deseo mientras observaba las tiras negras que cruzaban sus blancos muslos. Muslos que, definitivamente no eran delgados. La confianza de Kagome murió ante el descaro escrutinio e intentó tirar de la falda para taparte.

-Kaede insiste en que nos los pongamos…¿podría dejar de mirarme de ese modo?

-No, no podría-contesto él, tomando sus manos para ponerlas alrededor de su cuello.-Respiro profundamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero que vuelvan a saltar esos botones de tu blusa y así no tendré que usar las manos. Me gusta tenerlas en tus piernas.

Perpleja porque e gustase su peor rasgo físico, e intentando no mostrarse sorprendida por su desvergonzada sensualidad, Kagome iba a decir algo cuando sus bocas se encontraron una vez más. Era como estar en el centro de un despliegue de fuegos artificiales y sus suspiros se convirtieron en gemidos de angustia cuando vio que se abría su blusa y el sujetador caía sobre su regazo.

-Dio, eres fantástica. No puedo pensar en ninguna otra cosa mientras estoy contigo.

Algo en ese comentario fue como una nota discordante, pero antes de que pudiera diseccionar sus palabras con más detalle, el inclino la cabeza y rozo uno de sus pezones con la punta de la lengua. Torturada por las sensaciones, Kagome dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus inhibiciones desaparecieron gracias a las sabias caricias masculinas. Sabia que había perdido el control, pero no le importaba. Se sentía como una amazona novata agarrada a la grupa de un semental. La quemazón que sentía en la pelvis se hacía insoportable y se apretó contra él con un gemido de deseo. Desesperada por aliviar ese calor, clavó las uñas en sus hombros.

Inuyasha, con unos ojos que eran ranuras que echaban fuego, la mandíbula apretada y un oscuro rubor cubriendo sus pómulos, la tumbo sobre la mesa y se inclinó sobre Kagome, flexionando sus poderosos hombros para protegerla de su peso. Sintiendo como si la hubiesen lanzado a una hoguera, Kagome dejó escapar un gemido que él, ahogó con un beso lento y puramente erótico.

-Eres el plato más delicioso que me han servido nunca, mi preciosa camarera.-murmuro a la vez que sus dedos buscaban más abajo. La intimidad del roce volvía hacerla gemir y el gemido se convirtió en un suspiro de placer mientras la exploraba con habilidad y sin el menor pudor-. ¿Tomas anticonceptivos?-la pregunto apenas logro penetrar la niebla de su cerebro y Kagome emitió un sonido ininteligible mientras apretaba las piernas en su cintura, arqueándose hacía él.

Cuando entró en ella, con una decidida embestida, el placer se convirtió en dolor y Kagome clavó los dedos en sus hombros, temiendo moverse en caso de que fuera peor.

Pero de pronto el dolor termino y solo había placer; un placer prohibido que la llevaba a un mundo desconocido para ella. Movió las caderas hacia delante, sin saber muy bien que quería, esperando que él hiciera algo…

El príncipe la miró, sorprendido, durante unos segundos y después volvió a empujar, esa vez más despacio, mirándola a los ojos mientras la introducía en una intimidad nueva para ella. Kagome no se reconocía a si misma, su cuerpo se hallaba a merced del placer y de la indudable experiencia de aquel hombre. Sus movimientos le producían sensaciones inéditas, tensiones que no había experimentado nunca hasta que sintió como si un montón de estrellas explotaran dentro de su cabeza. Empezó a gritar, pero él se trago sus gritos con un apasionado beso y luego se dejo ir, cayendo sobre ella con un gruñido de triunfo.

Poco a poco volvió a la tierra, oyendo sus jadeos mezclados con los del príncipe. El había hundido la cara en su pecho y Kagome se concentro en su brillante y raro cabello plateado-el cual se asombraba pues no parecía teñido- con total incredulidad.

¿De verdad había pasado?

Sintiendo una emoción que no sabría definir, movió una mano para tocarlo, para comprobar si era real. Cuando él levanto la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, Kagome pensó que aquél era el momento de mayor intimidad en toda su vida…

-Ha empezado el partido-dijo el príncipe entonces-. Gracias a ti, me he perdido el comienzo.

*****.*****

De espaldas a la chica, Inuyasha miraba el estadio a través de la pared de cristal, intentando recuperar el control de sus emociones después de que había sido sin duda el encuentro más excitante de su vida. Inglaterra tenía el balón, pero por primera vez en su vida, él no estaba en su asiento, mirando el partido. Y eso era algo más que no entendía. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

¿Por qué no estaba prestándole atención al juego? ¿Y desde cuando mantenía relaciones sobre una mesa con una chica inocente? Inocente. Sólo ahora se daba cuenta de que debería haber visto antes las señales. No las había visto. ¿O había decidido no verlas? En cualquier caso, se daba cuenta de la ironía de la situación.

Él había tenido relaciones con algunas de las mujeres más hermosas, y sofisticadas del mundo, pero ninguna le había hecho sentir se como aquella morena azabache.

Aquella era posiblemente la primera vez que disfrutaba de un revolcón sin complicaciones. El sexo por el sexo, un deseo animal más que una relación humana.

Sí, la chica sabia que estaba con un príncipe.

Pero él tenía suficiente experiencia, como para saber que lo había deseado como un hombre. Al escuchar un susurro de tela supo que estaba vistiéndose y, por una vez, agradeció el férreo autocontrol y disciplina con que lo habían educado, porque eso era lo único que evitaba que volviera a pasar. Debía ser la novedad, se decía. Esa era la única explicación.

Cuando se volvió, ella estaba mirándolo…y la confusión que había en sus preciosos ojos chocolates se convirtió en consternación al escuchar un golpecito en la puerta.

Nerviosa, se estiro la falda sin saber que hacer. Pero era evidente que se había vestido a toda prisa, porque había dejado un par de botones de la blusa sin abrochar. Seguía llevando el pelo suelto, cayendo sobre sus hombros como un montón de hojas de otoño, tan bien un faro de glorioso color rosa que anunciaba su intimidad a todo el mundo.

-Estarán esperándolo en el palco principal-le dijo con voz ronca.

-Lo sé.

-Alteza, ¿se encuentra bien?

Inuyasha miró esos ojos cafés y, de repente, el deseo de no dejarla ir fue casi doloroso. Había algo terriblemente optimista y esperanzado en ella e intuyó que aún no había descubierto que la vida era un sitio duro y frío.

Pero la sonrisa de la joven desapareció al ver su seria expresión.

-Supongo que esto ha sido lo que usted llamaría un momento incomodo, así que…bueno, tengo que volver a trabajar-luego dio un paso adelante y poniéndose de puntillas, lo besó en los labios.-Gracias por…por todo.

Sorprendido, Inuyasha se quedó inmóvil, pensando que aquella chica tan dulce sabía a fresas y verano.

_-"De modo que no estoy muerto del todo"-_ pensó. Aun podía sentir algunas cosas.

Entonces oyó un estallido de gritos en el estadio y, al volver la mirada, supo lo que estaba pasando.

No era tan inocente. No tanto como para no saber cómo conseguir lo que quería. Estaba besándolo frente a la pared de cristal, delante de las cámaras que cubrían el partido. Cámaras que ahora se habían girado hacia ellos. Podría ser sexualmente inexperta, pero tenia un plan. Furioso consigo mismo por cometer un error tan básico, la agarro por las muñecas y aparto los brazos de su cuello.

-Ya puedes parar. Si miras detrás de mí, comprobarás que has logrado tu objetivo.

Sorprendida, Kagome se puso de puntillas…

-¡Dios mió!-exclamó, tapándose la boca con la mano.-Me han grabado…no lo creo.

Inuyasha observó a su amigo, el capitán del equipo, golpear un poste cuando intentaba meter gol.

-Y lo que es más importante, acabas de costarle dos puntos a Japón.

Iba a llamar a su jefe de seguridad para que la sacase discretamente de allí cuando, sin decir nada, a joven se dirigió a la puerta.

-No salgas de aquí-le ordenó. Pero ella, sin hacerle caso, abrió la puerta, coló entre dos de los escoltas y desapareció a toda prisa.

Inuyasha, que no estaba acostumbrado a ser desobedecido, se quedó perplejo durante unos segundos.

-Encuéntrenla-le dijo al jefe de seguridad, Miroku.

-¿Sabe como se llama, Alteza?

-No, no lo sé.

Lo único que sabía era que la azabache no era tan inocente como había pensado…

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Scarleth Rose: ¡Annyeon Haseyo!**

Bueno, espero que mi intento de lime les aya gustado, jeje aunque la verdad, a mi casi no me gusto xD Dios, soy una pervertida, apenas el segundo capitulo y ya viene algo como eso!

Les pido que cualquier error, me lo hagan saber, ¿si?

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

"**sonia sandria, Naru-fan AVD, ****mavale****, Paulaa :D !, ****Etsu Hikari****, ****setsuna17****, ****Javita0san****, ****Kafuka Fura****, Andrea Higurashi de Tashio, myah, ****princserekou****, ****Aiko Amitie****, ****Sele-TheBest****, ****tania56****, mímica, BenetsX, , Franessa Black, Draiko, Minako K, Beatrice Cullen, yoss, Chie Abi, y AAPD1095… y tambien a los que lean aunque se mantengan en las sombras-anonimato…MUCHAS GRACIAS".**

Cuídense, que nos estaremos leyendo.

**¡Annyeong! **

**Y recuerden: **REVIEW = ACTUALIZACIÓN.

PD: tania56, el fic se lleva a cabo en la época actual, perdona si no lo aclare xD Espero este cap te guste.

PD2: _CUTENESS _como le dice Inu a Kag significa "lindura" en español...aaaah que hombre *u*.


	3. Capítulo 3

**DISCLAIMER: **INUYASHA © y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI y COPYRIGHT.

* * *

"**De Camarera a Princesa"**

_:::_En la cama para placer del Príncipe…Casada por mandato real_:::_

**::: Capítulo Tres :::**

**:::FlashBack:::**

_-"De modo que no estoy muerto del todo"- pensó. Aun podía sentir algunas cosas._

_Entonces oyó un estallido de gritos en el estadio y, al volver la mirada, supo lo que estaba pasando. _

_No era tan inocente. No tanto como para no saber cómo conseguir lo que quería. Estaba besándolo frente a la pared de cristal, delante de las cámaras que cubrían el partido. Cámaras que ahora se habían girado hacia ellos. Podría ser sexualmente inexperta, pero tenia un plan. Furioso consigo mismo por cometer un error tan básico, la agarro por las muñecas y aparto los brazos de su cuello._

_-Ya puedes parar. Si miras detrás de mí, comprobarás que has logrado tu objetivo._

_Sorprendida, Kagome se puso de puntillas…_

_-¡Dios mió!-exclamó, tapándose la boca con la mano.-Me han grabado…no lo creo._

_Inuyasha observó a su amigo, el capitán del equipo, golpear un poste cuando intentaba meter gol._

_-Y lo que es más importante, acabas de costarle dos puntos a Japón._

_Iba a llamar a su jefe de seguridad para que la sacase discretamente de allí cuando, sin decir nada, a joven se dirigió a la puerta._

_-No salgas de aquí-le ordenó. Pero ella, sin hacerle caso, abrió la puerta, coló entre dos de los escoltas y desapareció a toda prisa._

_Inuyasha, que no estaba acostumbrado a ser desobedecido, se quedó perplejo durante unos segundos._

_-Encuéntrenla-le dijo al jefe de seguridad, Miroku._

_-¿Sabe como se llama, Alteza?_

_-No, no lo sé._

_Lo único que sabía era que la azabache no era tan inocente como había pensado…_

**:::End of Flash Back:::**

Experimentando un loco deseo de esconderse del mudo, Kagome salió corriendo escaleras abajo. Pero al pasar frente a una pantalla de televisión oyó que el comentarista decía: "Parece que el príncipe ha conseguido meter el primer gol del partido".

Angustiada, estuvo a punto de chocar con su jefa, que iba hacia la suite presidencial como un general dirigiendo a un ejercito invasor.

-¡Kagome!.

-Puedo explicártelo…

-¿Qué has hecho?-exclamó Kaede-.¿Cómo has podido humillarme de esa manera? Te elegí a ti por que pensé que eras sensata y decente. ¡Y te has cargado la reputación de mi empresa!

-¡No!-abrumada por el pánico, Kagome negó con la cabeza-. Nadie sabe quién soy y…

-Los periódicos sensacionalistas sabrán quién eres antes de que salgas del estadio-la interrumpió su jefa-. Si querías notoriedad a cualquier precio, la has conseguido.

¿Qué había hecho?, se preguntó ella. ¿Cómo podía haber ocurrido? Aquélla no era una pequeña trasgresión, algo que guardaría en secreto…

-El príncipe Inuyasha ha besado a muchas mujeres-murmuró, buscando alguna disculpa-. Asó que no creo que esto le importe a nadie y…

-¡Eres una camarera!¡Claro que importa!

Kagome la miró sin saber que decir. No había pensado en las consecuencias cuando se dejó llevar por…por aquello a lo que podía pone nombre. Había sido un impulso, la química que había entre ellos, la intimidad…¿Intimidad?¿Dónde estaba la intimidad cuando tu cara salía en una pantalla gigante que estaban viendo ochenta y dos mil personas en directo y cientos de miles desde sus casas?

-Kaede, yo…

-Estas despedida.

Kagome estaba apunto de suplicar cuando vio a Bankotsu dirigiéndose hacia ella con expresión un tanto furibunda. Incapaz de soportarlo un segundo más, corrió hacia la cocina. Con el corazón acelerado y las mejillas ardiendo, se cambió los zapatos de tacón por unos de deporte y se dirigió a la puerta. Pero Sango la interceptó.

-¿A dónde vas?

-No lo sé. A casa, no creo.

-No puedes irte a casa, los fotógrafos estarán allí-Sango sacó un gorro de lana y unas llaves de su bolso.óndete el cabello debajo y no abras la puerta a menos que sea yo. ¿Llevas dinero para un taxi?

-Iré en autobús…

-Toma un taxi y reza para que el taxista no haya visto las imágenes. No, mejor ponto un pañuelo en la cara como si estuvieras resfriada. Vamos, vete ya.

Percatándose de que había puesto en funcionamiento una serie de acontecimientos que ya no podía controlar, Kagome abrió la puerta que daba al callejón.

-Sólo dime una cosa-la llamó Sango-. Los rumores sobre los "talentos" del príncipe…¿son ciertos?

Ella parpadeó.

-Pues…

-¿Así de ciertos?-su amiga soltó una contesta mi pregunta. Bien hecho, chica.

*****.*****

Intentando concentrar en el juego, Inuyasha observó al alero inglés esquivar a un oponente y lanzar de una patada el balón. La rubia que estaba sentada a su lado, Rebeca, emitió un gemido de compasión.

-Oh, no, el pobre tropezó. ¿Por qué grita todo el mundo? Qué malos.

-No ha tropezado, se ha lanzado para detener a otro jugador-suspiró Inuyasha-. Y gritan porque el otro equipo empato el partido.

-Este juego es un misterio para mí-murmuró la chica, mirando a un grupo de mujeres que se hallaban en el palco de al lado.-Bonitos zapatos. ¿Los habrán comprado aquí? ¿Hay alguna zapatería decente en este sitio?

Él no se molestó en contestar.

-¿Falta mucho para que termine el partido?-insistió Rebeca.

Suspirando de nuevo, Inuyasha se juró a sí mismo no volver a ir con nadie que no compartiese con él su pasión por el fultbol (¬¬ hombres).

-Pues…aún falta el segundo tiempo.

-Ah, qué fastidio. Bueno, cuéntame otra vez de qué conoces al capitán del equipo.

-Jugábamos juntos en la universidad.

-Ah claro. Por cierto, ha sido muy perverso de tu parte besar a esa camarera-dijo Rebeca entonces-. Eres tan malo, Inuyasha. Ella acudirá a las revistas para contar la historia a cambio de dinero. Las chicas como ella siempre hacen eso.

¿Lo haría?

Inuyasha siguió mirando el partido, intentando no recordar el aroma de su pelo, el sabor de sus labios, la suavidad de esas bellísimas piernas…Por un momento, la azabache lo había hecho olvidar. Y eso era más de lo que había conseguido nadie en mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué sigues siendo tan popular?-para congraciarse con él, Rebeca insistía en mantener una conversación-. Hagas lo que hagas, por escandaloso que sea, los ciudadanos de tu país siguen amándote.

-Lo quieren porque ha convertido a Japón en un país que recibe inversiones y turismo. Porque lo ha llevado a convertirse en una de las principales potencias financieras del mundo. La gente está encantada con él-era uno de los acompañantes del príncipe, quien hablaba, un hombre de unos treinta años que había estudiado economía con él en la universidad-. Japón es el sitio de moda en este momento.

La lista de sus éxitos debería haber animado a Inuyasha, pero no sentía nada. No hizo esfuerzo alguno por tomar parte en la conversación y se alegró cuando empezó el segundo tiempo porque así tenía algo con lo que distraerse.

-Lo que el país quiere de ti, es un heredero-dijo Rebeca con una sonrisa en los puedes seguir estando soltero para siempre. Tarde o temprano tendrás que dejar de salir con supermodelos y pensar en el futuro de tu nación. Oh, no, los jugadores pelean.

Dejando que Rebeca hablara con su otro acompañante, Inuyasha siguió mirando el partido.

-¿Has leído esa encuesta en la que dicen que eres uno de los 20 solteros más codiciados del mundo?-insistió la rubia.

-No.

Sin darse cuenta de que no le prestaba atención, siguió haciéndole ese tipo de preguntas durante _todo_ el segundo tiempo.

-El último minuto-pronuncio alguien en el palco.

Y, afortunadamente para su amigo, Inglaterra mantuvo la posesión del balón hasta que sonó el silbato del árbitro. Cuando el público empezó a vitorear al equipo ganador, Inuyasha se levantó, terminando abruptamente con los intentos de Rebeca de conversar con él.

-¿Saben algo?-le preguntó a su jefe de seguridad.

-No, señor-admitió Miroku-. Se ha esfumado.

-¿Han descubierto su nombre?

-Kagome Higurashi. Es camarera de la empresa de catering que ha servido la comida.

-¿Y su dirección?

-He enviado a un par de hombres a su casa. Pero no está allí.

-Pero seguro hay fotógrafos-suspiró Inuyasha. Y Miroku asintió con la cabeza.

-Muchos. Me temo que el asunto saldrá mañana en titulares. ¿Quiere que la joven tenga protección?

-Una mujer que decide besarme delante de las cámaras y los paparazzi no necesita protección-respondió el príía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Ahora se esconde porque así pensara que tiene algo importante que contar. Y si tiene algo importante que contar, su historia valdrá más dinero.

Lo había utilizado. Bueno, también la había utilizado él, pensó.

-¿Cree que lo ha hecho por dinero?-pregunto Miroku.

-¿Por qué otra cosa?

Y había tenido el descaro de darle las gracias, además. Se había preguntado entonces a qué se refería, pero ahora estaba bien claro para él. Iba a ganar dinero a su costa.

Inuyasha buscó dentro de sí mismo un sentimiento de disgusto o desilusión. Tenía que sentir algo. Aparentemente, aquella chica consideraba la pérdida de su virginidad un precio razonable por el momento de fama y fortuna que iba a procurarle y esa actitud merecía al menos cierta decepción por su parte. Pero para sentir desilusión, decepción o disgusto primero hacía falta que alguien tuviera ciertas expectativas y él no tenia ninguna.

-¿No quiere encontrarla, Alteza?

Apartando sin miramiento el recuerdo de esos jugosos labios y deliciosas curvas, Inuyasha miró hacia el estadio, donde la gente seguía aplaudiendo.

-Te aseguro que si quiere encontrarme, lo hará. En este preciso instante estará escondida, riéndose y contando dinero a montones.

*****.*****

-¡TIENES QUE DEJAR DE LLORAR!-exasperada y preocupada, Sango le pasó un brazo por los hombros- en realidad no es tan grave, mujer.

-**¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!**-gritó Kagome-Voy a tener un hijo del príncipe…-Kagome la miró, con los ojos enrojecidos-. ¿¡Y dices que no es nada grave!?

-¿No es demasiado pronto para hacerte la prueba? Podría estar equivocada.

-No es demasiado pronto. Han pasado más de dos semanas-Kagome señaló el cuarto de baño-.Y no es un error. Compruébalo tú misma, si quieres. Estará en el suelo, donde la dejé.

-Kagome…

-Estoy embarazada y no me lo puedo creer. Una vez, una sola vez, mantengo relaciones sexuales con un hombre y resulta que me quedo embarazada. ¡Algunas personas lo intentan por años sin conseguir nada!

-Sí, bueno, el príncipe parecer ser muy fértil además de guapo-suspiró su amiga.-Y tú siempre has dicho que tenias la ilusión de tener un bebe.

-¡Pero con una pareja, no yo sola! Yo nunca he querido ser madre soltera-Kagome sacó otro pañuelo de papel y se sonó la nariz por enésima soñaba con tener un bebe, soñaba con tener a mi lado al padre de ese niño.

Sango se dejó caer en el sofá.

-¿Para qué necesitas un padre? Que yo sepa, l tuyo te abandonó. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

-Sango…

-¿Cómo puede alguien abandonar a una niña tan inocente y tan buena como tú? Tenías 5 años entonces y ni siquiera te buscó tras la muerte de tu madre.

Kagome no quería recordar su triste infancia, de modo que se acurrucó aún más en el saco de dormir.

-Él no sabía que mi madre había muerto.

-Si se hubiera quedado donde debía, lo habría sabido.

-¿Te importa que no hablemos de eso? Tengo que decidir lo que voy a hacer. He perdido mi trabajo y no puedo irme a casa porque sigue habiendo fotógrafos merodeando por allí. Y todo el mundo piensa que soy una cualquiera-muerta de vergüenza, Kagome hundió la cara en la almohada. Había mantenido relaciones con un perfecto desconocido. Ella, que ni siquiera se había costado con su prometido. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado? ¿Qué extraña locura se había apoderado de ella?

Y no habían sido simplemente "relaciones sexuales", sino algo más salvaje. Un encuentro que la había hecho perder la cabeza y olvidarse de todo, de su sentido de moral, del sentimiento de culpa…Cada vez que Bankotsu la tocaba, su primer pensamiento era "no puedo quedarme embarazada". Cuando el príncipe la tocó, su único pensamiento era "más, más…". ¿Qué le había pasado? Si, ese día estaba triste e insegura por su ruptura con Bankotsu, pero eso no era excusa.

Avergonzada y furiosa consigo misma, volvió a lloriquear y Sango apartó el saco de un tirón.

-Deja de torturarte a ti misma. Vas a ser una madre estupenda.

-¿Cómo? Ni siquiera tengo trabajo.

-A lo mejor te toca la lotería.

-No tengo dinero para comprar la lotería. Ni siquiera puedo pagarte un alquiler por dejarme vivir aquí.

-No tienes que pagarme nada y puedes dormir en mi sofá el tiempo que haga falta-suspiró puedes irte a casa, ¿no? Todo el mundo esta deseando ver alguna fotografía tuya. _¿Dónde está la camarera? _Era el titular de hoy en uno de esos periódicos sensacionalistas. Dicen que incluso han ofrecido una recopensa. Todo el mundo quiere saber…

-¡Es increíble! ¡Hay personas que se mueren de hambre en el mundo y a la gente sólo le interesa saber quién besa a un príncipe que, además, está soltero! Es absurdo-Kagome volvió a sonarse la nariz.

-Bueno, todos necesitamos una vía de escape de vez en cuando. Y a la gente le encanta que un príncipe muestre su lado más humano-Sango se levantó-. Tengo hambre y no hay comida en la nevera.

-Yo no quiero nada-suspiró Kagome, demasiado avergonzada como para admitir que la autentica razón de su tristeza era que el príncipe no había intentado poner en contacto con ella.

Aunque sabía que era ridículo esperar que la llamase, una parte de ella deseaba que se produjera ese milagro. Sí, ella era una camarera y él un príncipe, pero le había gustado, ¿no? Había echado a todo el mundo de la suite para estar a solas con ella y le había dicho todas esas cosas tan bonitas…

Se puso colorada al recordar algunas de esas cosas. Pero después de un encuentro tan apasionado debería haber sentido la tentación de volver a verla, ¿no? Claro que, ¿cómo iban a volverse a ver si el edificio en el que vivía estaba rodeado de fotógrafos?

De repente, se imaginó al príncipe escondido detrás de unos setos, esperando la oportunidad para llamar a su puerta, y le gano la risa.

-¿Tu crees que estará enfadado por los titulares?

-¡No me digas que estás preocupada por él!-exclamó Sango, volviendo al salón con un paquete de cereal.

Kagome se mordió los labios. Había sido ella quien lo besó frente al cristal. No se había dado cuenta…

-Me siento culpable.

-¡Oh, por favor! Estamos hablando del príncipe Inuyasha. A él le da igual lo que digan los periodistas. Eres tú la que está sufriendo, cariño. En mi opinión, después de lo que paso debería haberte puesto un guardaespaldas.

-Pero no sabe dónde estoy.

-Es un príncipe-replicó Sango-. Tiene un ejército, así que podría encontrarte si quisiera. Una sola palabra y habría un satélite apuntando a mi casa ahora mismo.

Kagome volvió a acurrucarse en el saco.

-Baja las persianas.

-No, de eso nada. Tú puedes seguir escondiéndote si quieres…o podrías concederles a esos buitres una entrevista.

-¿Estás loca?

-No, estoy siendo práctica. Gracias a _Su Alteza_, no tienes trabajo y estás atrapada aquí. Vende tu historia al mejor postor, no seas tonta.

-No, imposible. Yo no podría hacer eso.

-Pero tiene que mantener al bebe.

-Y no quiero que mi hijo puede echarme nada en cara. Sólo quiero que todo se olvide lo antes posible.

Era irónico, pensó, que hubiera fantaseado sobre ese momento desde que era pequeña. Siempre había querido ser madre y tener la familia que había soñado. Incluso había imaginado muchas veces cómo sería descubrir que estaba embarazada y compartir ese momento con su pareja. Imaginó que la miraría con un brillo de felicidad y orgullo en los ojos, que la tomaría entre sus brazos en un gesto protector, declarando que no la dejaría nunca…

Ni una vez, nunca, había imaginado que estaría en aquella situación, completamente sola.

Un momento de locura, una trasgresión, sólo una vez, y su vida se había puesto patas arriba. Las esperanzas de volver algún día a su vida normal habían muerto para siempre, porque en cuanto alguien la viese embarazada sumaría dos y dos y…se descubriría la verdad. Qué aquel era el hijo del príncipe de Japón.

-Tengo que salir a comprar algo de comida, pero volveré enseguida-la puerta de la entrada se cerró, pero unos segundos después sonó el timbre. Y pensando que Sango habría olvidado las llaves, Kagome se levantó del sofá para abrir.

-¡De modo que estabas escondida aquí!

Era Bankotsu con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas envueltas en celofán.

Kagome se quedó mirándolo, perpleja, percatándose en ese momento de que apenas había pensado en él durante esas dos semanas.

-No esperaba verte aquí, Bankotsu.

-¿No vas a invitarme a pasar?

-No-contestó ella-. No sé si te acuerdas, pero rompiste tu compromiso conmigo. Y me quedé desolada.

Aunque la desolación no había durado mucho, ¿no? El disgusto había sido reemplazado por otras emociones. ¿De verdad un corazón roto se curaba tan rápidamente?

-No puedo hablar de eso en el pasillo-dijo él, entrando en el apartamento sin esperar a que lo invitara-. Toma, son para ti. Para demostrar que te he perdonado.

-¿Tu me has perdonado a mí?-Kagome hizo un gesto de dolor cuando se le clavó una espina en el dedo-. ¿Por qué me has perdonado, si se puede saber?

-Por besar al príncipe. Y por dejarme en ridículo.

-Bankotsu…tú estabas de fiesta en un palco con tu nueva novia.

-No, ella no es nadie especial. Tenemos que dejar de hacernos daño el uno al otro, Kagome. Admito que me puse furioso al verte besando al príncipe, pero me di cuenta de que lo estabas pasando mal…

-Sí, bueno…

-Además, parecías otra-Bankotsu sonrió como un adolescente que acabase de descubrir a las mujeres-. Siempre has sido tímida y un poquito lenta. Y, de repente, allí estabas, en esa pantalla, con el pelo suelto…parecías otra mujer, de verdad. Cuando te vi besando al príncipe, no pude dejar de pensar que ese hombre debería haber sido yo.

Kagome sabía, en cambio, que ni en un solo momento durante su encuentro con el príncipe había pensado en Bankotsu.

-Sé que sólo lo hiciste para que yo entrara en razón-siguió él-. Y funcionó. Ahora veo que eres capaz de sentir pasión. Sólo tengo que ser más paciente contigo.

El príncipe no había sido paciente. Al contrario, había sido impaciente, exigente, enérgico.

-No le di un beso para ponerte celoso-le confesó.

-Bueno, eso da igual. Vuelve a ponerte el anillo de compromiso y saldremos para decirles a los reporteros que besaste al príncipe porque estabas enfadada conmigo.

La vida tenía un extraño sentido del humor, pensó Kagome. Bankotsu estaba ofreciéndola que volvieran a ser pareja, pero ella ya había tomado otro camino…o más bien, la vida había hecho que tomara otra camino.

-Lo siento, pero no es posible.

-Pero éramos una pareja estupenda-protestó él-. Tendremos el _Porsche_ y la casa que habíamos soñado. Y no tendrás que seguir siendo camarera.

-Pero a mí me gusta ser camarera. Me gusta conocer gente, hablar con ellos. Me cuentas muchas cosas interesantes mientras toman una taza de café.

-¿Por qué quieres cargarte con los problemas de los demás cuando puedes quedarte en casa y cuidar de mí?

-Eso no va a pasar, Bankotsu.

-Sé que es como un cuento de hadas, pero está pasando. Por cierto, las flores cuestan una fortuna, asó que debería ponerlas en agua. ¿Dónde está el baño?

-La primera puerta a la derecha-contestó Kagome automáticamente. Pero un segundo después recordó que había dejado la prueba de embarazo en el suelo-.¡No, espera, Bankotsu, no puedes entrar!

Sin saber qué hacer, se quedó en el pasillo, paralizada, sabiendo que lo inevitable iba a ocurrir.

Por un momento no hubo ningún sonido, nada. Y luego Bankotsu apareció en la puerta, pálido.

-Ahora entiendo porque no querías volver conmigo.

-No es eso…

-Lo que quieres es el premio gordo, ¿verdad? Hemos estado juntos un año entero y nunca quisiste hacer el amor conmigo. Me hiciste esperar…

-Porque no me parecía bien-intentó disculparse-. Yo no sé…

-¿Tú no sabes qué?-Bankotsu había levantado la voz mientras paseaba de un lado a otro.-¿No sabes por qué te acostaste con él? Pues deja que yo te lo diga: te acostaste con él porque es un príncipe.

-No…

-Y resulta que te ha tocado la lotería. Ahora entiendo que mi Porsche no te entusiasme. Supongo que él tiene un _Ferrari_, ¿no?

Kagome parpadeó.

-No sé que coche auto tiene, pero…

-¡Pero te basta con saber que te llevas un príncipe y un palacio!

-Eso no es verdad. Aún no he decidido qué voy a hacer.

-Querrás decir que aún no has decidido cómo puedes sacarle más dinero-le espetó él, tomando el ramo de flores antes de dirigirse a la puerta-. Me las llevo, tú no las mereces. Y no me mereces a mí. Buena suerte en tu nueva vida.

Kagome se mordió los labios cuando el ramo de rosas chocó contra el umbral de la puerta y dio un respingo al oír el portazo.

Un horrible silencio cayó sobre el apartamento. Un par de pétalos solitarios quedaron en el suelo, como gotas de sangre, y ella se sentía fatal. Y culpable porque era cierto que había hecho algo con el príncipe que no había hecho con Bankotsu.

Y no entendía por qué.

No entendía nada.

Dos semanas antes se hubiera puesto a dar saltos de alegría ante la idea de volver con Bnkotsu. Ahora sólo sentía alivio al verlo marchar. Dejándose caer en el sofá, intentó pensar con claridad, con lógica.

No había necesidad de asustarse. Nadie podría adivinar que estaba embarazada durante al menos cuatro meses más. Tenía tiempo para hacer planes.

*****.*****

Rodeado por cuatro guardaespaldas, blandiendo un periódico en la mano como si fuera un arma, Inuyasha golpeo la puerta del apartamento.

-No tenía que venir usted en persona, Alteza-dijo Miroku-. Podríamos haberla llevado al hotel.

-No me apetecía esperar tanto tiempo-contestó Inuyasha.

En las últimas horas había descubierto que era, después de todo, capaz de sentir algo: una furia ciega. Furia hacia ella, pero sobretodo con él mismo por caer en la trampa.

¿Desde cuándo un cuerpo bonito lo hacía abandonar toda precaución? Las mujeres e lo habían puesto fácil desde que empezó a afeitarse, pero nunca antes había actuado con tan lamentable falta de contención. Aquella chica le había tendido una trampa y él se había metido en ella sin pensar.

-¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Abre de una buena vez!

Antes de que su equipo de seguridad tuviera que hacer algo drástico, la puerta se abrió y, aunque había ido dispuesto a dar rienda suelta a su furia, Inuyasha de repente olvidó su misión al encontrar con esos ojos chocolate.

Kagome.

Ahora sabía su nombre.

Llevaba una camiseta ancha de color rosa con el dibujo de animales y letras de _salven a los animales_, el pelo suelto y los pies descalzos. Lo miraba con los ojos brillantes, aparentemen contenta de verlo.

-¿Alteza?

Tenía un aspecto imposiblemente juvenil, fresco e ingenuo e Inuyasha se preguntó por enésima vez qué lo había poseído a tener relaciones con una chica así.

-Veo que no te has molestado en vestirte para recibirme-le espetó, entrando en el apartamento sin esperar invitación y cerrando la puerta.

-Porque no sabía que fuera a venir-contestó ella, tirando del bajo de la camiseta-. Han pasado más de dos semanas.

Inuyasha miró a su alrededor, fijándose en el saco de dormir que había sobre el sofá.

_-"De modo que es aquí donde se ha escondido"-_

-Sé perfectamente el tiempo que ha pasado. ¿Entiendes tú la gravedad de lo que has hecho?

-Está hablando de cuando le di el beso, ¿verdad?- Kagome se mordió los labios-. De verdad que no me di cuenta…no pensé que había gente mirando. Pero desde entonces los periodistas no me dejan en paz. No sé cómo puede usted soportarlo.

Su simpatía era totalmente inesperada. ¿De verdad creía que podía hacer lo que había hecho y seguir manteniendo una conversación civilizada con él?

Con el periódico en la mano, Inuyasha se acercó a la ventana y miró la calle. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenían? Los reporteros deberían haberla encontrado ya.

-He tenido que buscarte…

-¿De verdad? Yo pensé…en fin, pensé que se había olvidado de mí.

-No es fácil olvidarse de ti-replicó él-, ya que tu nombre aparece en la prensa prácticamente todos los días.

-Por eso no estoy en mi piso. No quería que me encontraran.

-No, claro. Eso lo hubiera estropeado todo, ¿verdad?-Inuyasha esperó que ella confesara la verdad, pero se limitó a mirarlo como si no entendiera.

-Parece enfadado y lo comprendo, pero pensé que usted ya estaría acostumbrado a que los periodistas hablaran de usted. ¿Quiere sentarse?

-No, no quiero sentarme.

-¿No quiere un café…algo de beber?-preguntó ella, nerviosa-. Creo que tenemos algún refresco en la nevera.

-No quiero nada.

-No, supongo que aquí no hay nada que le interese-Kagome volvió a tirar del bajo de su camiseta-. Lo siento, pero esta situación me resulta irreal. Si quiere que le sea sincera, no puedo creer que esté aquí.

-¿Tienes que pellizcarte para creerlo?

-Sí, la verdad es que me resulta muy raro. Y un poco incomodó.

-¿Incomodo?-repitió él-. Creo que esto es más que una situación incómoda. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer algo así? ¿Qué pasa por ese manipulador cerebro tuyo? ¿Es todo por dinero o tenías un objetivo más ambicioso?

La repentina pérdida de color de su rostro hizo que el rostro de Kagome fuera aun más juvenil.

-¿Perdón?

Inuyasha tiró el periódico sobre la mesa.

-Espero que vivas para lamentar lo que has hecho.

Ella se acercó para mirar la primera página, los suaves labios se movían mientras leía: _El príncipe espera un hijo de la camarera._

-Oh no…

-¿Es cierto?-le preguntó. Pero su expresión daba al traste con cualquier esperanza de que aquello fuera una fabulación de la prensa-. ¿Estás embarazada?

-¿Cómo pueden haber enterado?...¿Cómo..?

-¿Es cierto?-insistió él, airado.

-Sí, es cierto-Kagome se tapó la cara con las manos, dejándose caer en el sofá-. Pero esto no es…yo…¿Cómo han podido enterarse?

-Los reporteros suelen _comprar_ este tipo de noticias-contestó el príncipe.

-Pero yo no he contado nada…no he sido yo, de verdad. No he hablado con ningún reportero.

-¿Entonces cómo explicas que la noticia aparezca en todos los periódicos? En la oficina de prensa de palacio han recibido miles de llamadas preguntando si es verdad que iba a tener un hijo…-Inuyasha se quedó callado al ver lo pálida que estaba-. No tienes buen aspecto.

-¿Y eso le sorprende? Usted está acostumbrado a estos escándalos, yo no. Su cara aparece todos los días en los periódicos, pero para mi es nuevo y…horrible. Todo el mundo habla de mí sin conocerme…

-Eso es lo que suele pasar cuando uno vende una historia a un periódico sensacionalista.

-¡Pero le digo que yo no he vendido nada!-Kagome se llevó una manó al corazón-. Tienes que haber sido Bankotsu. Él sabía lo del embarazo, tiene que haber sido él.

-¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así?

-¿Yo?-exclamó usted, bueno, nosotros…

-Tuvimos una relación sexual y tú la has utilizado para aprovecharte de mí.

-Un momento. ¿Cómo que me he aprovechado? ¿En que sentido?-exclamó Kagome indignada-. He perdido mi trabajo, ni siquiera puedo ir a mi casa y hay un montón de reporteros investigando mi vida…¡es espantoso!

-¿Y qué creías que iba a pasar? ¿Pensabas que iban a publicar una bonita historia? Las historias bonitas no venden periódicos.

-¡Yo no les he contado nada!-Kagome se levantó de un soltó de haber si do Bankotsu.

-¿Y cuál es la excusa del tal Bankotsu? ¿No estaba dispuesto a cargar con el niño? ¿Quería echarle la culpa a otro hombre?

Sorprendida, ella se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta.

-El niño no es de Bankotsu si eso es lo que quiere decir.

-¿Ah, no?-Inuyasha levantó una ceja, irónico-. Entonces has estado muy ocupada últimamente. ¿Con cuántos hombres te has acostado durante las últimas semanas? ¿O es que no te acuerdas?

Kagome se puso colorada, pero esa vez de rabia, no de vergüenza.

-¡Sólo me he acostado con usted!-su voz temblaba de emoción-. No me he acostado con nadie más. Nunca.

Inuyasha recordó ese momento tan íntimo, tan, intenso, en la suite presidencial. Sí, había estado seguro de que era virgen.

-Entonces me lo creí, pero las vírgenes no se acuestan con un hombre al que acaban de conocer, _cuteness_. Aparte de ese pequeño error de cálculo, fuiste muy convincente.

-Ésa fue la primera vez que…

-¿Te acostabas con un príncipe?

-¿Cree que le he tendido una trampa? ¿Cree que _fingía_ ser virgen? ¿Con qué clase de mujeres se relaciona usted?

Como no quería hablar de ese tema, Inuyasha la miró con frío desdén.

-Sé que no es mi hijo. No puede serlo.

-¿Por qué sólo ocurrió una vez?-Kagome volvió a dejarse caer en el sofá-. Se que es raro, pero ha ocurrido. Y puede que usted sea un príncipe, pero eso no le da ningún derecho a hablarme en ese tono, como si fuera una…

-¿Qué eres, Kagome? ¿Cómo se llama a una mujer que se acuesta con un hombre por dinero?

-¿Le he pedido yo dinero?-le espetó ella.

-No, pero estoy seguro de que lo vas a ganar con esa historia que les has vendido a los periódicos. Y con ese dinero, _Bankotsu_ y tú pueden vacacionar por un tiempo-replico el príncipe, desdeñoso-. ¿Qué tenías planeado, boletines informativos mensuales para seguir ingresando cheques? Claro, ahora entiendo por qué me diste las gracias.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando me besaste, me diste las gracias por lo que te había dado. Está claro a qué te referías.

-Pero eso era…-Kagome no terminó la frase-. Ese día me sentía muy triste. No se si lo recuerda, pero la razón por la que se acercó a mí fue que estaba llorando. Y le di las gracias porque me hizo sentir bien. Sólo por eso. Hasta ese momento yo no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaban los medios de comunicación.

-¿Esperas que crea que es una coincidencia que hayas estado escondida durante dos semanas? Estas buscando una exclusiva…

-¡Yo no estaba buscando nada! ¡Y no me hable como si estuviese tratando con una cualquiera, no se lo tolero! Estoy esperando un hijo suyo y eso es más que suficiente para que me sienta asustada…

-¿Quieres saber lo que yo creo? Creo que estabas embarazada cuando nos conocimos; por eso llorabas. Creo que no sabías que hacer y me viste a mí con una solución a tus problemas. Lo único que tenías que hacer era fingir ser virgen y así yo no discutiría una demanda de paternidad.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Me acosté con usted porque…la verdad es que no lo sé. Francamente, todo ese episodio sigue siendo una incógnita para mí.

Sus ojos se encontraron y los recuerdos compartidos de ese momento fueron como una descarga eléctrica.

Inuyasha miró sus labios, tan jugosos, y se encontró recordando cómo sabían. Aunque ahora se daba cuenta de que no podía haber sido virgen, seguía deseándola con una casi indecente desesperación.

-¡Deje de mirarme así!

-Debería alegrarte que te mire así. Porque el sexo es lo único que hay entre nosotros.

-Mire, yo no sé cómo ha ocurrido esto, pero lo mejor es que se marche-murmuró Kagome.

Que insistiera en su inocencia hacía que todo aquel episodio fuera aún más desagradable, porque eso lo obligaba a recordar el rostro de otra mujer, a todo lo que no fuera su belleza.

-¿Qué clase de mujer mentiría sobre la identidad del padre de su hijo? ¿Es que no tiene conciencia?

-¡Váyase ahora mismo!-gritó Kagome-. Me da igual que sea un príncipe, váyase de aquí. Me había alegrado tanto de verlo…

-Ya me imagino.

-Ese día, cuando me consoló, pensé que era usted una buena persona. Y cuando he abierto la puerta y lo he visto en el pasillo…¿se lo puede creer? Pero yo no le intereso en lo absoluto, sólo piensa en usted mismo. Así que váyase, vuelva a su palacio o su castillo o lo que sea. Y haga lo que tenga que hacer.

-Tengo que hacer lo que me veo obligado a hacer. Gracias a ti.

-¿Por qué? No me irá a decir que le preocupa su reputación. Por favor…todo el mundo sabe que es un mujeriego-replico ella, dolida-. ¿Desde cuándo le importa su reputación? Cuando se acuesta con una mujer, todo el mundo le da una palmadita en la espalda, como si fuera un héroe. Seguro que el hecho de haberme dejado embarazada le hará ganar puntos con su corte de admiradores- Kagome suspiró, agotada-. Váyase, Alteza. ¿No es eso lo que suele hacer?

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? No tienes ni idea de lo que has hecho.

¿Qué había hecho?, preguntaba Kagome. Pero la furia que veía en su rostro dejaba claro que el príncipe no creía ser el padre del niño. Y su única prueba era que ella era virgen cuando se acostaron.

Pero él no la creía, claro.

Era cierto que no se había comportado como una chica inocente y no podía explicar ese comportamiento. El encuentro había sido algo explosivo, totalmente inesperado. Pero, en cualquier caso, los dos eran culpables.

En ese momento empezó a sonar el teléfono.

-No contestes-dijo él. Kagome no hubiera podido contestar porque le temblaban las piernas y, por mucho que lo intentaba, no parecía capaz de llevar aire a sus pulmones-. ¿Sigues diciendo que yo he sido tu único amante?

-Es la verdad.

-Espero que no lamentes lo que has hecho cuando veinte micrófonos en la cara y a la prensa mundial haciéndote preguntas.

-Nadie va a hacerme ninguna pregunta…

-Deja que te diga algo sobre la vida que has elegido, Kagome-alto y poderoso, Inuyasha parecía fuera de lugar en aquel modesto apartamento. Desde los pantalones oscuros al abrigo de cachemir, todo en el emanaba riqueza-. Vayas donde vayas habrá un fotógrafo y, en general, no sabrás que estaba allí hasta que veas tu fotografía en algún periódico. Todos querrán algo de ti y eso significa que no podrás tener amigos porque incluso los amigos se venden por dinero.

-No tengo por qué escuchar esto…

-Sí tienes que hacerlo. No podrás sonreír sin que alguien te pregunte si eres feliz y no podrás mostrarte seria sin que digan que estas deprimida o eres infeliz. Serás demasiado delgada o demasiado gorda…

-Demasiado gorda, obviamente-lo interrumpió ella-. Pero ya está bien. Puede dejarlo, lo he entendido.

-Estoy describiendo tu nueva vida Kagome. La vida que has elegido. Tú has decidido que todo el mundo crea que ese niño es hijo mió y, como resultado, todo el mundo está esperando que yo de un paso adelante.

Acercándose a la ventana, Inuyasha volvió a mirar la calle.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –preguntó con cierto miedo Kagome.

Él se volvió, con los dientes apretados.

-Vas a casarte conmigo, Kagome-le dijo sin emoción alguna-. Puede que creas que vas a hacer realidad tus sueños, pero te aseguro que estás a punto de embarcarte en tu peor pesadilla.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Scarleth Rose: **Bueno, creo que Bankotsu es un idiota, Inuyasha es demasiado malo y Kagome…u.u pobrecita…Jajaja creo que estoy poniendo las cosas difíciles ¿no?

No se ustedes, pero este capitulo es de 20 paginas de Word, el más largo que he escrito, la razón de eso es porque hoy era mi ultimo día de vacaciones, ósea un regalo para ustedes porque ahora que regrese a clases, no tendré mucho tiempo para escribir por lo que pido una disculpa de antemano. Pero dejándonos de cosas tristes…vamos a:

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

***Setsuna17, Yushi, Minako K, princserekou, Aiko Amitie, maryen, Paulaa :D!, MRS Taisho-Potter, misaochinomorio3, Sele-TheBest, fanny Bonnie, Andrea Higurashi de Taisho, sonia sandria xully, , BenetsX, Kafuka Fura, Etsu Hikari, RefiraM, mímica, Kagome-Nekko, danesa-19, GABRIELA, Myah22, Isuldory, Serena tsukino de Chiba, Marie Bowen…**** y también a los que lean aunque se mantengan en las sombras-anonimato…MUCHAS GRACIAS".**

Cuídense, que nos estaremos leyendo.

**¡Annyeong! **

**Y recuerden: **REVIEW = ACTUALIZACIÓN.

_PD: ¿Han escuchado MOMENTOS de Noel Schajris? O visto el video?...ESTA HERMOSO! VEANLO!...POR CIERTO..CUALQUIER ERROR, AVISENME!_


	4. Capítulo 4

**DISCLAIMER: **INUYASHA © y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI y COPYRIGHT.

* * *

"**De Camarera a Princesa"**

_:::_En la cama para placer del Príncipe…Casada por mandato real_:::_

**::: Capítulo Cuatro :::**

**:::FlashBack:::**

_Acercándose a la ventana, Inuyasha volvió a mirar la calle._

_-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –preguntó con cierto miedo Kagome._

_Él se volvió, con los dientes apretados._

_-Vas a casarte conmigo, Kagome-le dijo sin emoción alguna-. Puede que creas que vas a hacer realidad tus sueños, pero te aseguro que estás a punto de embarcarte en tu peor pesadilla._

**:::End of FlashBack:::**

-¿Cuándo cree que volverá?-Kagome paseaba por la carísima alfombra persa del estudio, dos semanas fuera, Miroku. No he vuelto a hablar con él desde que salimos del apartamento de Sango.

El día que el príncipe le anunció que iba a casarse con él.

-No es que esta casa no sea lujosa y agradable, pero es que virtualmente me secuestró.

-Inuyasha sólo estaba preocupado por su bienestar, señorita Higurashi-contestó el jefe de prensa había descubierto su paradero y la situación hubiera sido muy comprometida para usted. Era necesario que la sacara de allí lo antes posible.

Recordando la presencia de los reporteros que habían aparecido de repente frente al piso de Sango y la rápida operación que habían llevado a cabo los escoltas para sacarla de allí, Kagome se pasó una mano por la frente.

-Sí, bueno, de acuerdo, pero eso no explica que él no me haya llamado desde entonces. ¿Cuándo piensa volver? Tenemos que hablar.

Tenía muchas cosas que decirle.

Cuando abrió la puerta del apartamento de Sango, y se encontró con el príncipe, su primera reacción había sido de alegría. Por un momento pensó que estaba allí porque no podía olvidarla. Tontamente, había pensado que algo extraordinario podía pasarle a alguien tan corriente como ella. Pero luego el príncipe entró en el apartamento como un legionario dispuesto a neutralizar al enemigo. Y al recordar las cosas que le había dicho, Kagome sintió que se le encogía el corazón. No creía que el niño fuera hijo suyo y esa injusticia le dolía más que nada. Cierto, ella no estaba orgullosa de su comportamiento, que seguía sin poder explicar, pero el príncipe parecía haber olvidado convenientemente su parte de responsabilidad.

En cuanto a la propuesta de matrimonio…bueno, ese inesperado giro de los acontecimientos aún la tenía perpleja. ¿Lo había dicho en serio? Y si lo decía en serio, ¿cuál iba a ser su respuesta?

Era la decisión más difícil que había tenido que tomar en su vida y los pros y los contras no dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza como un carrusel. Casarse con el príncipe significaba casarse con un hombre que no confiaba en ella, pero no casarse significaría negarle un padre a su hijo.

Recordándolo, Kagome irguió los hombros y miró los hermosos jardines que se extendían al otro lado de la ventana.

Su hijo no iba a crecer pensando que su padre lo había abandonado. No sería el único niño del colegio que no hiciera una tarjeta de felicitación para el día del padre.

De cómo que su respuesta tenía que ser sí, a pesar de todo lo demás.

¿Qué más importaba? Con un poco de suerte, el príncipe se daría cuenta de que estaba equivocado sobre ella y, cuando naciese el niño, sólo tendrían que hacer una prueba de ADN para demostrar su paternidad.

Percatándose de que Miroku seguía mirándola, Kagome carraspeó.

-Perdona, estoy siendo muy egoísta. ¿Ha recibido noticias sobre tu sobrino? ¿Ha llamado al hospital esta mañana?

-Sí, por lo visto ya no tiene fiebre. Y está respondiendo al tratamiento de antibióticos, aunque aún no están seguros de cómo atajar el virus.

-Su hermana debe estar agotada. Y el niño le echará de menos. Yo tuve sarampión justo después de que…

Justo después de que su padre la abandonase. La sensación de abandono era tan palpable en aquel momento, como lo habría sido entonces.

-Váyase a casa Miroku. Su hermana y su sobrino necesitan de su presencia.

-No puedo irme, señorita.

-¿Por qué no? Yo no voy a escaparme y me siento culpable por retenerlo aquí. De no ser por mí, ya abría vuelto a su casa.

Miroku se aclaró la garganta.

-Su compañía es muy agradable, señorita. Y ha sido usted un gran consuelo justo con lo de mi sobrino. Nunca olvidare su amabilidad la primero noche, cuando se quedó despierta para hacerme compañía.

-Nunca me había ganado tantas veces al póquer-sonrió Kagome-. Menos mal que no apostábamos dinero. Pero en cuanto vuelva el príncipe, usted debe irse a casa.

¿Pero y si no volvía?

¿Y si ya no se quería casar con ella? ¿Y si sólo la tenia allí secuestrada hasta que los periodistas se cansaran de la historia? Al fin y al cabo, no creía ser padre del niño. ¿La estaría reteniendo para evitar que hablase con los medios?

Kagome pasó la mañana en la computadora del estudio, comprobando que, lamentablemente, seguían hablando de ella en los periódicos. Y después, como todos los días desde que estaba prácticamente secuestrada, fue a la cocina a comer con el Chef, Souta, y el resto del equipo. Mientras estaba tomando un delicioso plato de queso de cabra con hierbas, Miroku entró a la cocina con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Acaba de llamar mi hermana…me ha dicho que ha recibido un montón de juguetes para Takeshi. No sé cómo lo ha hecho, pero mi sobrino esta encantado señorita Higurashi. Mi hermana dice que no lo había visto tan animado desde que lo llevaron al hospital.

-¿Le han gustado?-sonrió Kagome-. La verdad es que no podía decidirme entre el camión de bomberos y el coche de policía.

-Ha sido un gesto muy generoso de su parte.

-Es lo mínimo que podía hacer. Al fin y al cabo, es culpa mía que no pueda ir con él-Kagome se dio la vuelta para mirar por la ventana al notar un sonido extraño-.¿Qué es ese ruido?¿Nos están invadiendo?

Souta, con un cucharón de madera en la mano, dejó escapar un doliente suspiro.

-Es el helicóptero, señorita-la sempiterna sonrisa del joven había Alteza ha vuelto.

**:::*:::**

Luchando contra la frustración que dos semanas de auto-impuesto exilio no habían podido curar, Inuyasha saltó del helicóptero y se dirigió hacia la casa.

A pesar de haber puesto varios países entre Kagome y él, no había conseguido apartarla de sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera los asuntos de Estado y la firma de las negociaciones que garantizaban miles de millones en inversiones para el país, habían conseguido que pudiera olvidarse de aquella mujer. Pero aunque una parte de él seguía furiosa por las manipulaciones que ella llevaba acabo sobre él, otra parte no dejaba de pensar en sus increíbles labios. Sabía que era una mentirosa, pero, lo que se había grabado en su mente, era su bella y alegre sonrisa.

Cuando llegó a la entrada, dos soldados de uniforme le abrieron la puerta.

-¿Dónde está Miroku?-le preguntó a un empleado que salió a recibirlo.

El hombre se aclaró la garganta.

-Creo que está en la cocina, Alteza.

-¿En la cocina?-repitió Inuyasha-.¿Desde cuándo se atienden los asuntos de seguridad en la cocina?

-Creo que está con la señorita Higurashi, Alteza.

Al pensar en las dificultades que Kagome debía de haber tenido con su jefe de seguridad durante esas dos semanas, Inuyasha estuvo a punto de sonreír. Sabía que Miroku podía hacer llorar hasta a los soldados más duros-y también era un mujeriego sin problemas-pero no sentía la menor compasión por ella. Después de todo, era Kagome quien había decidido contarle a todo el mundo que él era el padre de su hijo y se merecía un buen correctivo. Pero cuando iba a entrar en la cocina, se quedó sorprendido al escuchar la risa de Miroku y más sorprendido aún al ver a su normalmente reservado jefe de seguridad poniéndole a Kagome un prendedor en el cabello, en un gesto de innegable intimidad.

Experimentando una rabia inexplicable, Inuyasha se quedó en la puerta sin poderse mover.

-Alteza-lo saludó Miroku al a punto de salir a recibirlo…

-Pero veo que estabas distraído con otras cosas-observó el príncipe, mientras daba un paso adelante. Sin esperar la orden, Souta, y sus ayudantes, salieron sigilosamente de la cocina, como almas que llevaba el diablo, dejando en el lugar sólo a tres personas, Miroku, Kagome e Inuyasha.

-Estoy seguro que tienes muchas cosas que hacer-dijo Inuyasha.

-Mi prioridad era proteger a la señorita Higurashi, señor.

-Eso es verdad. Pero no tienes que protegerla de mí.

Miroku miró de reojo a Kagome, y se quedó pensativo unos minutos.

-Si me necesita, sólo debe llamarme.-dijo al tiempo que salía de forma calmada.

-Gracias.

Inuyasha se sintió sacudido por una furia tan violenta que tuvo que agarrarse del respaldo de una silla. Contra su voluntad se veía transportado ocho años atrás…veía el rostro de otra mujer sonriéndole a otro hombre y, de pronto, se dio cuenta de que sujetaba el respaldo de la silla con tanta fuerza, que sus nudillos estaban blancos, y sus uñas rompían un poco la tela anaranjada que las recubría.

-¿Alteza?-lo llamó Kagome-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Se supone que estas embarazada, ¿acaso no tienes sentido de la decencia?

Kagome, de igual forma, posó una de sus delicadas manos en un respaldo al tiempo que lo apretaba.

-¿Cómo se atreve a decir algo así? ¿Cómo se atreve a convertir una relación sana y buena, en algo sórdido? Miroku y yo somos amigos…hemos tenido que hacernos amigos desde que usted me secuestró. ¿Se puede saber qué le pasa? Es como si quisiera pensar lo peor de la gente para no llevarse luego una desilusión.

¿Era eso lo que hacía? Atónito por la acusación, Inuyasha apartó la mirada.

-Sea cual sea la naturaleza de su relación, Miroku es mi jefe de seguridad. Y no puede hacer su trabajo como es debido si esta tonteando contigo en la cocina.

-Y tampoco puede hacerlo con el estómago vacío. Estábamos comiendo, no tonteando. ¿O es que sus empleados no comen?

-Hay un comedor oficial en el piso de arriba. No tienes que comer en la cocina.

-Me gusta comer en la cocina. Y, sobretodo, no me gusta comer sola, lo detesto.-replicó la compañía de gente de verdad, no un montón de viejos retratos.

-Así que te has dedicado a entretener a Miroku.

-He intentado que dejara de preocuparse a todas horas, sí. ¿Sabía usted que su sobrino está en el hospital? Y Miroku ha tenido que quedarse aquí conmigo…

-¿Su sobrino?

-Sí.

-¿Qué le ocurre?

-Todo empezó porque no se encontraba bien y no quería ir a la escuela. Su madre no se preocupó demasiado porque eso era algo normal en los niños, pero ningún medicamento lograba hacerle efecto…

-Simplemente dame un resumen de lo ocurrido.

Kagome apretó los dientes.

-Han tenido que ingresarlo al hospital. Tiene un virus, según se.

-¿Y esta mejorando?

-Ha experimentado cierta mejoría, pero…

-Eso es todo lo que necesito saber-la interrumpió Inuyasha.

-No, eso no es todo lo que necesitas saber-dijo Kagome, tan furiosa que lo tuteó con intensión.-Las palabras _"virus"_ y _"mejoría"_ no explican en absoluto lo que ha sufrido el pobre de Miroku. Ha tenido que quedarse aquí conmigo mientras le hacían pruebas a su sobrino y su hermana moría del miedo…¿es que no te importa?¿Tan frió eres? ¿No te das cuenta de lo que ha sufrido, teniendo que quedarse aquí conmigo cuando su familia lo necesitaba?

-Me imaginó que no habrá tenido un segundo de silenció-murmuró Inuyasha.

-Hablo demasiado porque me pones nerviosa.

Pero los dos sabían que era algo más que eso. En sus ojos había un destello de anhelo, excitación, y locura. Una excitación que ninguno de los dos podía disimular. Para distanciarse, Inuyasha abrió una puerta.

-Entonces te daré un momento para que te controles-murmuró, saliendo un momento al pasillo para dar unas órdenes a alguien de su equipo antes de volver a entrar.

-Es posible que yo hable mucho, pero soy así. Nadie es perfecto. Y has sido tú quien me ha dejado aquí sin dar explicaciones-Kagome levantó la barbilla-.¿Crees que iba a permanecer en silencio durante dos semanas?

Inuyasha se acercó a la mesa para servirse un baso de agua.

-Es evidente que el silencio y tú, son dos completos extraños.

-Y es evidente que tú tienes por costumbre mostrarte irónico-replicó ella-. Pero a mí me gusta hablar con la gente.

Y a la gente le gustaba hablar con ella, eso estaba claro. Para Inuyasha era imposible. Su posición hacía que nadie se mostrase cómodo o absolutamente sincero con él. Siempre había sido así.

Antes de que la tragedia cayera sobre su familia, había vivido una vida de privilegios…y de aislamiento. Debido a su posición, la gente no solía ser abierta o sincera. Y él había aprendido que la confianza era un lujo que no podía permitirse. Su país había sufrido un gran revés por culpa de un simple error de juicio, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de enmendar ese error, de darle a su gente lo que quería.

En cuanto a Kagome, la química que había entre ellos era explosiva y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Inuyasha se bebió el vaso de agua de un trago y luego clavó los ojos en ella, preguntándose qué tenía aquella chica que le resultaba tan irresistible. No era su elegancia vistiendo, cosa segura. Los ajustados jeans y el polo rosa parecían sus favoritos y el color de sus mejillas tenía más que ver con el calor de la cocina que con el maquillaje. Acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres muy bellas, algunas falsamente bellas, encontraba estimulante su falta de artificio. Su belleza no era resultado de un maquillaje cuidadosamente aplicado o de frecuentes cirugías plásticas. Kagome era bella, vibrante, apasionada y…Y lo único que deseaba en aquel momento era timarla sobre la mesa y repetir lo que habían hecho en su primer encuentro.

Exasperado y atónito por la fuerza de tan inapropiado deseo, Inuyasha se apartó unos pasos y también su mirada.

-Miroku no te ha dicho que debías comprarte ropa.

-Sí, me lo dijo, pero es que no necesito nada. ¿Para qué quiero ropa nueva? Me he pasado las mañanas ayudando a Chie y las tardes ayudando a Yukito a recortar los setos del jardín.

-¿Quién es Chie?

-El ama de llaves. Perdió a su marido hace 2 meses y la pobre estaba muy deprimida, pero últimamente se reúne con nosotros para comer y…ah, perdón, que hablo demasiado. Me remitiré a los hechos: Chie, ama de llaves, deprimida, mejorando.

Inuyasha tuvo que darse la vuelta para que no lo viera sonreír.

-Tu habilidad para conversar con cualquiera ha hecho que consigas mucha información sobre mi gente.

-Es importante entender a la gente con la que trabajas.

-Cuando te dejé aquí, mi intención no era ponerte a trabajar.

-Tenía que hacer algo. Diste órdenes para que no saliera de esta casa, de modo que estaba atrapada.

-Te traje aquí por tu propia seguridad.

-¿Ah sí?-Kagome lo miró, escéptica-. ¿O me has traído aquí por tu propia seguridad, para que no pudiera hablar con la prensa?

-Necesitas protección.

-¿Tienes idea de lo raro que suena eso?-Kagome señaló sus jeans gastados-. Hace dos semanas era una camarera en la que nadie se fijaba, y ahora resulta que soy alguien que necesita protección las veinticuatro horas del día.

-Estás esperando un hijo que será el heredero del trono de…

-¿Y eso es lo único que importa?-lo interrumpió-. ¿Vas a olvidarte de tus sentimientos por el niño?

¿Qué sentimientos?

En su vida no había sitio para sentimientos de ningún tipo. En una ocasión se había dejado llevar por ellos y las consecuencias habían sido desastrosas. Su relación con Kagome era una transacción comercial, y nada más.

Inuyasha miró los ansiosos ojos chocolate, preguntándose por qué no había un brillo de triunfo. Al fin y a cabo, se había asegurado un gran futuro para ella y ese bebé. ¿O quizás, entendería ahora el precio que iba a pagar por todo el dinero?

-No quiero que sigamos discutiendo.

-Yo tampoco.

-Tengo algo que decirte, Kagome.

-¿Van a cortarme la cabeza? Ah, no, en lugar de eso, has decidido casarte conmigo.-replicó ella, irónicamente-. Y eso que no me has llamado ni una sola vez en estas semanas.

Inuyasha pensó en las veces que había levantado el teléfono sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-No tenía nada que decirte.

-Pues si no tenías nada que decirme en dos semanas, no creo que eso sea un buen augurio para toda una ida juntos, ¿no crees? Además, la cuestión es que yo sí tengo cosas que decirte.-Kagome respiró profundamente, como relajándose o contando hasta 10.-Para empezar, sobre esa oferta de matrimonio. Lo he pensado mucho…

-No me sorprende. Supongo que estabas felicitándote por la suerte que has tenido.

La cínica observación fue recibida en un completo y profundo silencio.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?-exclamó ella un segundo después, lívida-. ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es esto para mí? Pues deja que te diga lo que ha sido mi vida desde que tú apareciste en ella. Primero, tengo que soportar que la prensa hable de mí, contando cosas que sólo le había contando a mis amigos más íntimos y haciéndome parecer una cualquiera. Luego, descubro que estoy embarazada y eso me hizo feliz hasta que dijiste que no creías que el niño fuera tuyo. Así que, básicamente, desde que te conocí se me ha pintado como una imbécil sin moral y principios. ¿Qué tal suena mi vida por el momento, _Alteza_? No muy bien, ¿verdad? **¡Así que no me digas que he estado felicitándome por mi gran suerte porque eso es justamente lo único que no puedo hacer!**

-Te advertí que…

**-¡No he terminado!** Crees que ésta es una decisión sencilla para mí, pero no lo es. Estamos hablando del futuro de mi hijo, de nuestro hijo…concebido en circunstancias absurdas, desde luego, pero la vida tiene un extraño sentido del humor. Y pienses lo que pienses, yo no había planeado nada en absoluto. No quiero casarme con un hombre que no me soporta, pero tampoco quiero que mi hijo tenga que vivir sin un padre. Ha sido muy difícil tomar una decisión y, francamente, no le desearía esto ni a mi peor enemigo. Y si necesitas que te lo resuma en dos palabras, esas serian: miedo y sacrificio.

Inuyasha la miró incrédulo.

_-¿Sacrificio?_

-Sí, porque aunque estoy segura de que darle un padre a mi hijo es lo más sensato, no estoy en absoluto segura de que casarme contigo sea lo mejor para mí. Y no uses ese tono despreciativo conmigo, porque el que sea un príncipe me da igual. Como me da igual que tengas un castillo o un palacio-siguió Kagome, con voz no quiero que mi hijo crezca pensando que su padre lo abandonó porque eso ya me tocó vivirlo a mí. Y por eso me casaré contigo, sólo por eso. Cuando el niño tenga edad suficiente para entender, tú habrás descubierto que no me conoces en absoluto y tendrás que disculparte. Pero no creas que esto es fácil para mí, porque no lo es. No siento el menor deseo de casarme con un hombre que no es capaz de hablar de sus sentimientos, que no muestra afecto por nadie y que se porta como si fuera el rey de la creación.

-¿Mostrar afecto?

¿Cómo iba a sentir afecto por una mujer que lo había engañado?

-¿Lo ves? Incluso la palabra te pone nervioso. Y eso lo dice todo. Lo pasaste muy, muy bien acostándote conmigo, pero todo lo demás te es completamente ajeno-Kagome se tapó la cara con las manos-.¿Qué voy a hacer, Dios mío? ¿Cómo puedo casarme con tigo sino hay nada ente nosotros?

-Sí hay algo. Entre nosotros hay una atracción física muy poderosa o no estaríamos en esta situación-respondió Inuyasha.

-Ah, qué romántico. Si lo resumimos en dos palabras sería: sexo y, sexo.

-No subestimes la importancia del sexo-dijo él-. Si vamos a compartir cama cada noche, ayudará mucho que te encuentre atractiva.

-¿Qué tú me encuentres atractiva? ¿Y si yo no te encontrara atractivo?

-Lo que pasó esa tarde demuestra lo contrario. Pero sí, te encuentro atractiva. Evidentemente, tu atuendo debe mejorar porque, en general, no me gustan los pantalones jeans…aunque debo confesar que a ti te quedan bien. Aparte de eso, mientras no lleves nada que contenga un dibujito mientras estés en mi cama, sí, creo que seguiré encontrándote atractiva.

Kagome soltó una carcajada.

-No puedo creer que me estés diciendo cómo vestir…o que yo te esté escuchando.

-No te estoy diciendo cómo vestir. Te estoy diciendo cómo puedes mantener mi interés. Depende de ti que quieras seguir ese consejo o no.

-¿Y con eso será suficiente?-exclamó ella, incrédula-. Aunque, en realidad, no entiendo nada. No entiendo porque quieres casarte conmigo si no crees que el niño sea tuyo, por ejemplo. Podríamos esperar a que naciera y hacer una prueba de ADN…

-Supongo que habrás investigado sobre mí y las leyes que rigen mi familia. Por lo que sabrás que todos esperan que tenga un hijo heredero. Y para todo el mundo, eso es lo que he hecho.

-¿Y qué te parece la idea de ser padre, Alteza?

-La gente ya está celebrándolo. En cuanto la noticia apareció en los periódicos y noticieros, empezaron a hacer planes de boda…según parece, mi popularidad ha subido hasta las nubes. Hay incluso niños que van a palacio con dibujos para el bebé…-Inuyasha la miró-. ¿Eso no te hace sentir culpable? ¿Tu conciencia no te dice nada?

-Me alegro que la gente de tu país esté tan contenta-respondió ella, sin darse por aludida-. Supongo que para ti debe de ser emocionante que te quieran tanto.

-Es por eso por lo que estamos aquí ahora.

-Pero si tus conciudadanos querían que tuvieras un hijo, ¿por qué has esperado tantos años? ¿Por qué no te has casado antes?

Inuyasha se preguntó si habría estado investigando su pasado sentimental. Pero, aunque lo hubiera hecho, seguramente no habría descubierto nada. Afortunadamente, nadie lo sabía.

-No hace falta que tú me entiendas y no tengo la menor intención de darte explicaciones-fue su respuesta-. Sólo tendrás que hacer un papel y no creo que eso sea un gran esfuerzo para ti. A partir de ahora, y siempre que estemos en publico, harás lo que se te diga. A cambio de eso recibirás más dinero del que te puedas gastar y llevaras un estilo de vida que envidiara todo el mundo.

Kagome abrió la boca para decir algo y luego volvió a cerrarla.

-No sé, la verdad es que no lo sé. Pensar que había tomado una decisión, pero ahora no estoy segura. ¿Cómo voy a aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio de un hombre que me da miedo? No me siento cómoda contigo.

-¿Cómoda?

-No podríamos ser buenos padres si estamos todo el día discutiendo. Además, yo soy lo menos parecido a una princesa.

-Lo único que importa es que todo el mundo piensa que vas a tener un hijo mió. Para mi gente, eso te convierte en la princesa perfecta.

-Pero no lo soy y a ti no parece importarte con quien te casas…-Kagome lo miró entonces, pensativa-. ¿La querías mucho?

-¿Qué?

-Perdona, quizás no debería hablar de este tema, pero sé que estuviste comprometido una vez. Sería una tontería fingir que no lo sé, porque lo sabe todo el mundo…

-¡Ya está bien!

-No quiero hacerte daño, pero es algo que aparece en Internet, no soy la única que lo sabe. Y no veo cómo vamos a casarnos si ni siquiera podemos mantener una conversación civilizada. Francamente, no se cómo pude acostarme contigo…

Pero al decir eso, la tensión que flotaba en el ambiente, que hasta aquel momento podía cortarse con un cuchillo, se cargó de algo diferente…eléctrico, sexual. La química sexual que había entre ellos era más poderosa que cualquiera de los dos e Inuyasha no se dio cuenta de que se había movido hasta que rozó su cabello y vio que ella abría los labios en respuesta. La forzada abstinencia sexual durante esas semanas sólo había servido para aumentar su deseo y, empujado por una urgencia para él, la apretó contra su pecho. Sus labios eran suaves e invitadores y los besó hasta que cualquier pensamiento coherente desapareció de su cerebro.

Ella le echó los brazos al cuello, temblando mientras se arqueaba en una sensual invitación. Encendido por una casi agónica erección, Inuyasha sujetó sus caderas y la sentó sobre la mesa de la cocina. Ella se mostraba sumisa, el sensual temblor de su cuerpo lo urgía a seguir…

Pero el siseo de agua hirviendo en la estufa penetró la niebla de su cerebro y se quedó inmóvil al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Y dónde estaba haciéndolo.

Recordó otro sitio, otra mesa.

Deplorando la falta de control que se apoderaba de él cada vez que estaba con aquella mujer, hizo un supremo esfuerzo para apartarse.

Kagome tenía los labios húmedos, hinchados por sus besos, y parecía tan excitada como él. Tan atractiva, tan irresistible…Inuyasha dio un paso atrás.

-Con un poco de suerte, eso habrá satisfecho tus dudas sobre si podrás o no acostarte conmigo cuando llegue el momento.

Kagome saltó de la mesa.

-Inuyasha…

-Ahora no tenemos tiempo-para no ver el brillo de ternura que había en sus ojos, él miró su reloj-. He traído un equipo de personas para que te ayuden.

-¿Para que me ayuden a qué?

-A preparar la boda. Nos iremos a Tokio esta misma noche y nos casaremos en cuanto lleguemos-Inuyasha hizo una pausa-. Y no es una proposición de matrimonio. Kagome, es una orden.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Scarleth Rose:**

No se ustedes…pero con eso que Inuyasha dijo de que prepara la boda, me hizo sentir una opresión en el pecho muy fea. Es que…que feo…una con gusto preparaba las cosas de su boda, pero no de una boda obligatoria y para colmo con un hombre que nos tacha de lobas con disfraz de cordero. U.u pobre Kag.

Volviendo a lo importante. Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, y si esta muy cortito, en serio discúlpenme, pero como estoy en mi último bimestre de secundaria, tengo que estudiar muchísimo para pasar con muy buenas calificaciones los exámenes y conseguir una buena preparatoria pues este año me graduó T_T Además, recibimos una mala noticia en mi familia…mi abuelito, tiene diabetes u.u Es algo que a mi no debería afectarme tanto, pero si o hace, me entristece verlo tan preocupado. Aunque ya era algo obvio debido a sus malos hábitos alimenticios y además toma mucho (cerveza). Creo que solo nos queda apoyarlo y ayudarlo a que comience a cambiar todo esos malos hábitos…

Pasando a otra cosa…

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

*** Minako K. setsuna17, MRS Taisho-Potter, Paulaa :D!, princserekou, sonia sandria, marjugagu, Etsu Hikari, Arji18, misaochinomori03, Javita0san, Usakito Pau Potter Weasley, tania 56, Batoussai16, myah, BenetsX, Joseline-asi porque no sale tu nombre en apodo-Kafuka Fura, Inuans, Andrea Higurashi de Taisho, Isuldory, Aiko Amitie, Sele-TheBets, Kagome_ Kaoru, xully, mímica y Vampiro-TwIlIgHt1, gabriela…y a los que leen desde las sombras.***

**Y a Usakito Pau Potter Weasley, muchas felicidades!! Wu jeje según en tu profile cumples años este 25…el cap. Esta dedicado a ti…Que cumplas muchisimos años más.**

Nos estaremos leyendo…Cuidense. No coman tierra.

**¡Annyeong! **

**Y recuerden: **REVIEW = ACTUALIZACIÓN.


	5. Capítulo 5

**DISCLAIMER: **INUYASHA © y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI y COPYRIGHT. Esto es una adaptación.

* * *

"**De Camarera a Princesa"**

_:::_En la cama para placer del Príncipe…Casada por mandato real_:::_

**::: Capítulo Cinco :::**

**:::FlashBack:::**

_Kagome tenía los labios húmedos, hinchados por sus besos, y parecía tan excitada como él. Tan atractiva, tan irresistible…Inuyasha dio un paso atrás._

_-Con un poco de suerte, eso habrá satisfecho tus dudas sobre si podrás o no acostarte conmigo cuando llegue el momento._

_Kagome saltó de la mesa._

_-Inuyasha…_

_-Ahora no tenemos tiempo-para no ver el brillo de ternura que había en sus ojos, él miró su reloj-. He traído un equipo de personas para que te ayuden._

_-¿Para que me ayuden a qué?_

_-A preparar la boda. Nos iremos a Tokio esta misma noche y nos casaremos en cuanto lleguemos-Inuyasha hizo una pausa-. Y no es una proposición de matrimonio. Kagome, es una orden._

**:::End of FlashBack:::**

Los gritos de la multitud alcanzaron proporciones ensordecedoras cuando salieron de la catedral; la larga avenida que llevaba al palacio era un mar de caras sonrientes y banderines con el símbolo de la casa real.

-No me puedo creer que hayan venido tantas personas-murmuró Kagome, mientras Inuyasha la ayudaba a subir al auto. El peso de la alianza que llevaba en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda le parecía extraño, y se miró la mano con un gesto de sorpresa e incredulidad-. No me puedo creer que me haya casado. Podrías haberme dado un poco más de tiempo.

-¿Para qué?

¿Para qué? Sólo Inuyasha podía hacer esa pregunta. Jugando nerviosamente con el anillo de diamantes, Kagome se preguntó si se habría vuelto loca, o la habían drogado. Allí estaba ella, viviendo un cuento rosa fucsia de hadas y, sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a cambiarlo todo por una palabra cariñosa del hombre que estaba a su lado, y con quien se había casado.

Su vida se movía a exceso de velocidad, tanta que era simplemente imposible el detenerla.

Después de haber pasado el día anterior con una diseñadora, exclusivamente dedicada a vestir a la novia del príncipe, fueron en helicóptero al aeropuerto para tomar un jet privado y, antes de que el sol se pusiera, llegaban a Tokio.

Incapaz de dormir, Kagome había pasado la noche pensando en lo que iba a hacer. Pensando en Inuyasha. Esperando estar haciendo lo que debía hacer.

Agotada de tanto pensar y de tanto preocuparse, por fin había caído rendida en el asiento del jet…para ser despertada poco después por una docena de peluqueros y maquillistas dispuestos a convertir a la camarera en una verdadera princesa.

Y luego, con su precioso vestido de seda, arena con blanco, su vuelo, los detalles de encaje, chal de peluche, su corona, la joyería y su cabello recogido, la habían llevado por muchas calles de la ciudad hasta una iglesia católica en medio de _Ebisu Garden Place_, un lugar que le pareció bellísimo, además de haber sido adornado especialmente para la ocasión.

Recordaba muy poco la ceremonia, salvo a Inuyasha de pie, a su lado, alto y elegante. Y algo más: mientras intercambiaban votos, tuvo la extraña sensación de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Iba a darle a su hijo un padre, la estabilidad que ella nunca había tenido. Raíces, una familia.

¿Cómo podía ser un error?

Cuando el auto comenzó a moverse por la avenida, Kagome giró la cabeza para observar el perfil del príncipe, y lo encontró mirándola.

Guapísimo con su traje de gala, Inuyasha se llevó su mano a los labios en un gesto anticuado pero caballeroso que fue recibido con vítores por parte de la multitud.

-Ese vestido es mucho mejor que tus viejos jeans-murmuró.

-Sí, pero me daba miedo pisármelo mientras caminaba-Kagome, que acariciaba la delicada gasa bordaba del vestido con la punta de los dedos, temiendo estropearlo, no podía apartar los ojos de la multitud. Todos sonreían mientras movían alegremente sus banderines-. Parece que te quieren mucho.

-Están aquí para verte a ti, no a mí-dijo él, con un toque de ironía.

Pero Kagome había investigado y conocía su amor por su patria. Aunque no debía haber sido él quien se convirtiera en soberano, el príncipe Inuyasha había enterrado su dolor para llevar la estabilidad a un país un tanto conflictivo. Y sus ciudadanos lo amaban por ello.

-¿Alguna vez has deseado no ser el soberano de todo…?-pregunto ella aun observando a las personas.

Inuyasha levantó las cejas sorprendido.

-Tienes un don para hacer preguntas que nadie más se atrevería a hacer-respondió, sonriendo-. Y la respuesta es no. Quiero a mi país.

Lo quería tanto como para casarse con una mujer a la que no amaba, porque eso era lo que se esperaba de él. Kagome levantó los ojos para mirar el cielo azul.

-Es un sitio precioso. Cuando miré por la ventana esta mañana en el jet, lo primero que vi, fue el cielo anaranjado, y el sol salir por la montaña, como si estuviera aun dormida.

-Estabas muy pálida durante la ceremonia. Llevabas buen rato de pie, temí que fueras a caer.

-Y seguramente, una novia postrada no hubiera sido bueno para tu imagen-replicó ella-. Pues no, estoy bien.

-Me han dicho que durante las primeras semanas del embarazo a menudo la futura mamá siente mucho agotamiento.

¿Había hablado con alguien sobre su embarazo? ¿Habría hablado con una mujer? Sabía que el nombre del príncipe había estado unido al de numerosas bellezas mundiales. ¿Tendría una…?

-No-dijo Inuyasha.

-No he dicho nada.-le replicó ella.

-Pero lo estas pensando. Y la respuesta es no, no mantuve esa conversación con una amante, sino con un médico.

Kagome no pudo evitar sonrojarse, mortificada porque comenzaba a descubrir que para ese hombre, era completamente un ser transparente.

-¿Cuándo has hablado con él?

-Mientras tú estabas conociendo a algunos de mis empleados, entrevisté a muchos ginecólogos porque sé que es importante que te sientas cómoda con tu médico. Después de todo, a ti no te gusta la gente fría e impenetrable, ¿no?.

-¿Has hecho eso por mí?

-No quiero que te disgustes por nada.

-Gracias, que detalle.

Le hubiera gustado preguntar si sólo lo había hecho por el bebé, pero decidió que daba igual; que se hubiera molestado era importante.

-Estás hermosa, por cierto-murmuró Inuyasha mirando discretamente el escote del vestido-. La novia perfecta. Y lo has hecho muy bien. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Kagome se relajó un poco al oír eso. Él se mostraba mucho más atento, más cercano. Quizá, pensó, por fin había deducido que el niño tenía que ser suyo. ¿Qué otra explicación podía haber para ese repentino cambio de actitud?

-Y ahora tienes que cumplir con tu primer deber como princesa-sonrió Inuyasha-. Sonríe y saluda a las personas. Es lo que están esperando.

Kagome levantó una mano y la inmediata aprobación de la multitud la llenó de gozo.

-Pero si yo sólo soy una mujer normal-murmuró.

-Por eso les gustas. Eres la prueba viviente de que los cuentos de princesas pueden hacerse realidad.

Flanqueada por guardias a caballo, la carroza avanzaba lentamente por la avenida y Kagome se quedó sorprendida al ver a la figura de Miroku junto a la de los otros escoltas.

-Pensé que habías enviado a Miroku a su casa. Fue a despedirse de mí ayer…

-Pero ha insistido en volver esta mañana-la interrumpió Inuyasha-. En una ocasión como esta, se negaba a dejar tu seguridad en manos de alguien sin mucha experiencia.

-Que amable-emocionada, Kagome saludó a Miroku con la mano y él le devolvió el saludo con una inclinación de cabeza-. Parece como si hubiera un millón de personas aquí. ¿Cómo es esta avenida en un día normal?

-Está llena de personas, turistas, las típicas tiendas…

-¡Beso! ¡Beso!...-comenzó a gritar y corear la gente.

Kagome se puso colorada, pero Inuyasha, evidentemente tan experto seduciendo multitudes como seduciendo mujeres, la tomo por la cintura y buscó sus labios con su habitual confianza. Sorprendida por la inesperada ternura del gesto, Kagome se apoyó en su torso y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la caricia.

¿La besaría así si no le importase en absoluto?

Esa debía ser otra señal de que le importaba de verdad. De que sabía que se había equivocado sobre ella.

Cuando Inuyasha por fin levantó la cabeza, la multitud volvió a aplaudir.

-Toda esa gente lleva horas aquí esperando. ¿No podríamos hacer el resto del camino a pie?-preguntó Kagome, más para calmarse que por otra cosa.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

-Sería un problema para los de seguridad.

-Pero tú sueles ir andando a todas partes. He oído que sueles tener discusiones con tus escoltas por eso.

-Sí, ya, pero estaba pensando en tu seguridad. ¿No te da miedo tanta gente?

-No, me parece maravilloso que hayan venido-le confesó ella-. He visto gente con saco de dormir, de modo que han debido pasar la noche aquí sólo para vernos. Deberíamos acercarnos un poco…

-Kagome, te recuerdo que ahora no sólo era una princesa, sino una princesa embarazada.

-Pero me encuentro bien.

-En otro momento- sonrió Inuyasha-. Aunque debo decir que te había juzgado mal.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, pensé que lo de hoy resultaría insoportable y, evidentemente, no es así. Lo haces todo de manera natural, incluso saludar a las personas.

Recordando que debía ser paciente, Kagome sonrió.

-¿Cómo iba a parecerme insoportable si todo el mundo es tan agradable conmigo? Ah, mira esos niños, ¿no podríamos parar un momento?

-No. Estoy encantado de que le hayas gustado a la gente, pero hay más de doscientos dignatarios y jefes de estado esperándonos en palacio y llegamos tarde. Prefiero no provocar un incidente diplomático-le dijo. Pero su tono serio no se correspondía con el brillo de sus ojos-. Lo has hecho muy bien, _cutennes._

Él elogio por parte de Inuyasha, le provoco una sonrisa tan radiante, que no podía quitarla de su rostro.

Aunque el principio de su relación había sido desastroso, una de las ventajas de un mal comienzo era que a partir de entonces todo tenía que ir mejor.

Sintiéndose optimista, Kagome sonrió durante todo el banquete, durante el baile y cuando por fin se dirigieron hacia el ala de palacio que ocupaba el príncipe.

Sólo cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, dejando a los guardias y a los invitados al otro lado, se dio cuenta de la realidad.

Estaban solos.

Y era su noche de bodas.

Nerviosa de repente, Kagome intentó sonreír.

-Así que ésta es tu recamara. Es muy bella, muy agradable. Por las mañanas debe entrar una brisa encantadora-dijo admirando toda la habitación y recorriéndola con la mirada.

-Kagome, deja de hablar-la interrumpió él, tomando sus manos para ponerlas sobre su cuello.

Atrapada entre la sólida puerta de roble y un metro setenta y nueve de pura vitalidad, ella descubrió que no podía respirar. Con la boca seca y las rodillas temblorosas, sólo podía experimentar la sexualidad que emanaba aquel poderoso cuerpo masculino mientras tomaba su cara entre sus manos, con la boca en trayectoria de colisión directo con la suya. Kagome cerró los ojos en señal de rendición, tenía todos los sentidos encendidos. Pero el beso no llegó.

-¿Inuyasha?

-Abre los ojos.

Ella obedeció y le dio un vuelco el corazón al mirar sus seductoras y marcadas facciones.

-Bésame, Inuyasha.

-Pienso hacer mucho más que eso, _cutennes_.

Cautivada por la mirada de oro, un incendio se instaló en su pelvis. Debería hacerse la dura, pero estaba demasiado excitada como para eso. Y el calor se intensificó cuando por fin Inuyasha buscó sus labios, acariciando el interior de su boca con erótica habilidad. Kagome se derritió cuando tiró de ella para ponerla en contacto con su entrepierna, y apresarla entre sus apretados y duros bíceps.

-Aquí no-dijo él con voz ronca, tomándola en brazos-. Esta vez…llegaremos a la cama. Y pienso tomarme todo el tiempo que haga falta-añadió, llevándola a la cama.

Temblando, mortificada por un deseo que no podía controlar, Kagome se agarró a sus hombros cuando la dejó en el suelo. Estaba encendida, absolutamente concentrada en el hombre que la desnudaba con manos expertas.

Sus viejas inseguridades resurgieron cuando el vestido de seda cayó al suelo, pero Inuyasha no mostró ninguna atención a sus inhibiciones, quitándole las pantaletas y tumbándola sobre la enorme cama con dosel.

-Me gusta mirarte-murmuró, desnudándose con manos impacientes-. Eres preciosa.

Según iba descartando prendas de ropa, Kagome se dio cuenta de que la luz de la luna era suficiente para admirar su piel de bronce…y sus increíbles ojos. Mareada ante la cruda realidad de su deseo, dejó escapar un suspiro cuando él se colocó sobre ella.

Sorprendida por el contacto con el cuerpo masculino, su pulso se aceleró. Y cuando bajó la mano hasta el sitio donde el calor se había vuelto más insoportable, Kagome tuvo que agarrarse de las almohadas.

Inuyasha exploró su parte más íntima con dedos expertos, además de largos, gruesos y fríos hasta casi hacerla sollozar su nombre. Sentía un deseo tan poderoso, que creía que se moriría si él se detenia…Inuyasha se detuvo un segundo en la entrada, rozándola con su vibrante miembro, antes de perderse en su interior. Kagome, excitada, no tardó otro segundo en llegar a un clímax abrumador. Murmurando su nombre, clavó los dedos en sus hombros para sujetarse mientras cada embestida, de un descontrolado vaiven que el príncipe había tomado, la llevaba de vuelta al paraíso.

Poco después sintió que también él caía en el mismo abismo y lo abrazó con fuerza, aturdida por la que debía de ser la experiencia más increíble de su vida.

-Eres un milagro…-murmuró Inuyasha con voz ronca.

Dispuesta a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho para descansar un momento, Kagome dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa, cuando él se colocó encima.

-¡Inuyasha, no podemos!

Pero sí, pudieron.

Una y otra vez, hasta que Kagome ya no podía pensar. Por fin se quedó inmóvil, exhausta, con un brazo sobre el torso y la mejilla apoyada en su hombro. Podía oír el susurro del viento colándose por la ventana abierta y cerró los ojos, dejándose envolver por una ola de felicidad.

Ya no tenía dudas de que había hecho lo que debía hacer. Llevaban menos de un día casados y su actitud ya estaba cambiando. Sí, le resultaba difícil hablar de sus sentimientos, pero parecía tener el menor problema para demostrarlos.

Había sido tierno, apasionado, exigente, paciente…

-Nunca había sentido nada asó-murmuró-. Eres fantástico…

Kagome no pudo terminar la frase porque Inuyasha estaba levantándose de la cama. Luego, sin decir una palabra, salió de la habitación y cerró de un portazo.

Ella se quedó mirando la puerta, atónita. Se había ido. Se había marchado sin decir nada…

Angustiada, se levantó de la cama para ir a buscarlo, pero tras la puerta cerrada, oyó el sonido de una ducha. Era un cuarto de baño anexo a la habitación.

_No se había ido._

_No era su padre._

_Aquello era diferente._

_¿O no?_

Confusa y dolida, volvió a la cama. El rechazo no era nada nuevo para ella.

Entonces, ¿por qué le dolía tanto?

Por fin, unos minutos después, Inuyasha volvió a entrar en la habitación con una bata oscura y el pelo apartado de la cara. Sin mirarla, entró en lo que parecía un vestidor y volvió a salir con un par de pantalones y una camisa en la mano.

-¿Estás enfadado conmigo? ¿He dicho algo?-Kagome se sentó en la cama.

-Duérmete-dijo él, poniéndose la camisa.

-¿Cómo voy a dormirme? ¡Háblame, dime algo! Es evidente que estás enfadado, pero no sé por qué.

-Vuelve a la cama, Kagome.

-No me dejes fuera Inuyasha. Soy tu mujer.

-Precisamente-él la miró entonces y sus ojos eran fríos e inexpresivos-. Yo he cumplido mi parte del trato casándome contigo.

-¿El trato?

-Habíamos hecho un trato, ¿recuerdas?

-Sigues sin creer que sea tu hijo-suspiró ella-. Y yo pensando que habías cambiado de opinión, qué tonta. Hoy te has portado de manera diferente y…hemos hecho el amor y yo…

-Nos hemos acostados juntos, Kagome. El amor no tiene nada que ver, no te confundas. No hagas lo que hacen algunas mujeres: convertir algo físico en una relación sentimental.

Sus esperanzas se desinflaron como un globo reventado.

-No ha sido sólo sexo. Hoy te has comportado de una manera…has sido cariñoso. Desde que salimos de la iglesia me has estado sonriendo, me has dado la mano…me has besado.

-Todo el mundo debe creer que estamos enamorados-dijo él, acercándose a una antigua cómoda que hacía las veces de bar-. ¿Quieres una copa?

-¡No, no quiero una copa!-gritó Kagome.-¿Estás diciendo que todo lo que ha ocurrido hoy ha sido para beneficio de los demás?

Inuyasha se sirvió dos de whisky, pero no lo tocó. En lugar de eso miró por la ventana, apretando el vaso con fuerza, su rostro era impenetrable.

-Ellos quieren un cuento de príncipes y princesas, y nosotros tenemos que dárselo. Ésa es mi obligación: darle a la gente lo que quiere. En este caso, una boda por amor y un hijo.

Kagome parpadeó rápidamente, decidida a contener las lágrimas.

-¿Por eso te casaste conmigo?

-¿Por qué otra cosa?

-Podrías haberte casado con otra mujer, alguien de quien estuvieras enamorado.

-Yo no quiero amor.

¿Por qué lo tuvo una vez y lo había perdido?

-Es terrible decir eso. Sé que perdiste a alguien a quien querías mucho y que debes de haber sufrido…

-Tú no sabes nada.

-¡Pues cuéntamelo! Es horrible que todo lo que ha pasado hoy haya sido una mentira…sé que te resulta difícil hablar de _Kikyo_ y, francamente, tampoco sería fácil escucharlo, pero nuestro matrimonio no significará nada a menos que seamos sinceros el uno con el otro.

-¿Sinceros?-Inuyasha dejó el vaso sobre la cómoda y se volvió para mirarla-. Me mentiste sobre el niño, mentiste en el altar con tu vestido blanco, con el anillo en tu mano, frente al cura…¿y ahora sugieres que seamos sinceros? Es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no te parece?

-Pero es tu hijo-insistió Kagome, con voz ronca-. Y no sé cómo puedes creer que te sigo mintiendo.

Inuyasha se acerco a ella dando un paso, mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

-No es mió. No se de quien será hijo, pero mío, no.

Kagome, casi desesperada, se acerco un poco a el.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-preguntó, hecha un mar de nervios, y con pequeñas gotas comenzando a asomarse por sus pestañas.

Inuyasha, convencido y con fría voz le dijo a los ojos.

-Kagome. Yo no puedo tener hijos. Soy estéril.

-¿Qué…?-murmuró apenas audible, completamente incrédula.

-Como ya me oíste. Soy estéril, nunca podré tener hijos…

**Continuara…**

* * *

Me siento muy mal…enserio…Cuando iba a publicar la historia, no quería hacerlo porque la historia, el personaje de Kagome (y otras cosas), no terminaba de convencerme, una amiga, Wanders, me sugirió unas cosas e izo unos arreglos en casi todos los capítulos como mi beta. Cuando lo hiso a mi me gusto, y me pareció original, y así se quedo la cosa. Me habían dicho que ya habían leído una trama similar, pero no pensé en nada malo, realmente no le di importancia porque en esos momentos en mi vida ocurrían cosas que no me lo permitían, ahora, con el review de eiv_000 me doy cuenta de que paso.

Me siento como una estupida plagiadora, me siento muy mal conmigo misma por no haber visto que pasaba antes. Lo digo porque entonces, sin darme cuenta Wanders-de quien me duele acordarme y ahora no quiero hacerlo- me estaba ayudando a adaptar una historia, y yo bien fregona y campante me quedaba con todos los cruditos.

Solo puedo decir, que lamento mucho esto, de haberlo sabido bien, las cosas andarían diferentes. Les agradezco su apoyo y todo, aunque no me lo merezca para nada, y tampoco culpo a mi amiga Wanders…esto fue equivocación mía.

Me siento mal, puedo que continué la historia, pero ya diciendo que es una adaptación (¿Podrias eiv_000 decirme de quien?), y con todo como se debe, y también puedo que no lo haga…

Les agradesco profundamente a:

Sobretodo a eiv_000, Minako k, Kafuka Fura, Marie Bowen, Yeray, Joseline, BenetsX, Aiko Amitie, misaochinomori03, Isuldory, CARMENM, Paulaa, inuarito, Sele-TheBest(tambien muy especialmente a ti) ´, ryomahellsing, kaoru-inuma, natalie19, lindakagome, MRS Taisho-Potter, Allison C. House, Lulu, Serena Princesita Hale, nikkithamuto, Dark-Yuki01, mímica, Len Tsukimori…

Aunque no me meresca los review, ni nada, gracias de todo corazón.

Ls quiero…

Atte: Scarleth Rose.


	6. Capítulo 6

**DISCLAIMER: **INUYASHA © y todos sus respectivos personajes que aparecen en el anime/manga no me pertenecen, son propiedad de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI y COPYRIGHT. Esto es una ¿adaptación? de la historia de Sarah Morgan. Y yo solo me he encargado de imaginar y manipular a todos los personajes a mi gusto..muajaja.

* * *

"**De Camarera a Princesa"**

_:::_En la cama por placer…casada por mandato _:::_

**::: Capítulo Seis :::**

**:::FlashBack:::**

_-¿Sinceros?-Inuyasha dejó el vaso sobre la cómoda y se volvió para mirarla-. Me mentiste sobre el niño, mentiste en el altar con tu vestido blanco, con el anillo en tu mano, frente al cura…¿y ahora sugieres que seamos sinceros? Es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no te parece?_

_-Pero es tu hijo-insistió Kagome, con voz ronca-. Y no sé cómo puedes creer que te sigo mintiendo._

_Inuyasha se acerco a ella dando un paso, mientras la fulminaba con la mirada._

_-No es mió. No se de quien será hijo, pero mío, no. _

_Kagome, casi desesperada, se acerco un poco a el._

_-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-preguntó, hecha un mar de nervios, y con pequeñas gotas comenzando a asomarse por sus pestañas._

_Inuyasha, convencido y con fría voz le dijo a los ojos._

_-Kagome. Yo no puedo tener hijos. Soy estéril._

_-¿Qué…?-murmuró apenas audible, completamente incrédula._

_-Como ya me oíste. Soy estéril, nunca podré tener hijos…_

**:::End of FlashBack:::**

-No…-murmuró Kagome espantada e incrédula-. Eso es una mentira. Mi embarazo es verdadero….es tuyo!-gritó con miedo.

-No digas más tonterías!-gritó el príncipe en el mismo estado.-Estoy muy…!

-¿¡Cómo sabes que no puedes tener hijos!.

-¡Porque!...-dudó un poco antes de contar una parte de su pasado que creyó nunca reviviría.-Hace diez años tuve un fatal accidente.

El accidente que le quito un hermano y una pareja.

-Creí que…- intento decir pero fue callada por el relato de Inuyasha.

-Creíste como todo el mundo que solo fue una pequeñez para mí. Eso es lo que se dijo al mundo entero. Que el accidente le arrebato la vida a mi hermano Kouga y mi…-en su garganta se hizo un nudo, pero sabía que no podía parar ahora que tenia a Kagome atrapada.- prometida de ese entonces. A las personas solo les dijeron que tuve rasguños y estaba deprimido por la muerte mi hermano, pero era vedad. Estaba triste, sí, pero no salio a la luz que en aquel accidente me rompí la pelvis, una pierna y tuve contusiones. Con aquello, era obvio que mis probabilidades de tener un hijo eran casi nulas; y quedaron mejor claras cuando se me hicieron los análisis correspondientes. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?-pregunto con voz cansina y una mirada penetrante a la princesa azabache.- …De todos modos, Kagome, ¿de que te preocupas? Yo ya acepte a ese niño como mió. Ambos ganamos con este juego. Yo tengo un heredero, y tú…lo que siempre quisiste.

Kagome cerró los ojos un instante y luego volvió a abrirlos, intentando calmarse. Sin conseguirlo.

-Yo nunca he estado con otro hombre- molesta y nerviosa Kagome se movió de lugar para quedar cercas de la ventana y mirar por ella. El cielo pintado de rosa le aviso que ya amanecía, pero ella, más que un bello amanecer solo divisaba el futuro incierto de ella y su bebé.- Deberías ir a otro medico. Han cometido un error, estoy segura…

-Basta, fin de la discusión.

-Muy bien, no lo hagas, ¡pero no te atrevas a decirle a nadie que el bebé no es tuyo! No quiero que sufra, y una vez que hayas dicho eso, nunca se borraran esas palabras.

Hizo una pausa y respiro.- Cuando nazca, haremos una prueba de de sangre. Hasta entonces, no digas nada.

-¿Qué, me lo prohíbes?- repitió Inuyasha irónico.

-Si.

-Si estás tan convencida de que las pruebas serán verdaderas, hagamos el examen ahora.

-Hacer la prueba ahora pondría en peligro al feto y tu lo sabes. Abra que esperar, pero por momento, prometo no decir nada.

-Muy bien, lo haré. Lo prometo.

Más tranquila, Kagome se dejo caer en un asiento de la ventana.

-¿Por qué no me hablaste de esto antes?-pregunto ella observando aun por el vidrio.

-Porque no tenías que saberlo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Vamos. Querías un padre para el bebé, y yo un para mi país. Todo lo demás es irrelevante. Ya tienes un príncipe, un palacio, y una multimillonaria fortuna.

-Yo quería que mi hijo conociera a su padre-susurró Kagome, llevándose las manos al abdomen en un instintivo gesto de madre-. Pensé que casarme contigo era lo mejor.

-Basta, no quiero hablar más del tema, y no te preocupes, tendrás todo que lo que necesites y el bebé también. Tranquila.

Pero ella sabía que no era así. Cerró los ojos, intentando contener la tristeza y el dolor. Muchas veces se había sentido sola, pero nada se comparaba a la sensación de esos momentos. Quería hablar con alguien, confiar en alguien.

Pero no había nadie

Estaba sola.

Aunque en realidad no lo era. Tenía un bebé que proteger, un hijo del que tenia que preocuparse. Cuando naciera, le demostraría a Inuyasha que era suyo, pero hasta entonces debía mantener unida a aquella inestable familia. Era lo único que importaba.

**:::*:::**

Preocupada por su nueva vida, y por ganarse el afecto de Inuyasha, Kagome se metió de lleno en la vida y deberes oficiales. Se pasó horas y horas estudiando el país y la localidad, costumbres y demás para aprender un poco. Hasta el punto en que creyó que no sería un problema andar por ahí sola, claro que nunca la dejarían.

Como parte de su deber de princesa gobernante, tenia que hacer obras de caridad, donaciones, brindar ayuda a los desprotegidos…y eso, era algo que le había gustado mucho hacer. Se sentía bien con ella misma, a la vez que hacia algo por los más necesitados. Y visitar hospitales era su cosa favorita. Pero mientras hacia todas aquellas actividades, descubrió algo que la intrigó. Todos querían a Inuyasha.

-Después del accidente, todo mundo creyó que nunca se recuperaría. Hasta que un día, supuestamente lo hizo.-dijo una pobre mujer de edad avanzada en aquella visita al hospital.-Pero la verdad, las cosas no parecían bien para el príncipe. Siempre con mujeres diferentes, en algunos escándalos, se le veía más…seco. Mmm…pero yo creo que le fue muy bien al casarse con usted, me gusta eso, todos se han dado cuenta de que el príncipe parece volver a ser el mismo de antes. Como siempre digo majestad, el amor lo cura todo. –y sonrió calidamente la mujer.

A ella le parecieron unas palabras muy bellas, y lindas, pero la cosa era, que a Kagome no le servían de nada. Inuyasha no buscaba amor, quizás solo atracción física, pero amor. Aquellas palabras no le servían de mucho.

-Bueno, disculpe pero tengo que irme. Hoy tenemos una cena muy importante Inuyasha y yo.

-Pero dígame majestad, ¿Qué piensa poner para la cena?- se escuchaba la clara curiosidad de la ancianita.

-Quizás un vestido…-Kagome dejo las palabras en punto suspensivo, pues con el enorme vestidor que le habían otorgado…le dolía la cabeza de solo pensar que tenía que escoger algo. Algo claro que había en esa situación era; que Inuyasha como lo prometió, nada le faltaría, y lo otro, cuando supo que habían contratado a una mujer para que se encargara de su ropa, porque era alguien que sabia de protocolo y moda, sabia que debía y que no debía poner para cada situación: cóctel, cena con la realeza, gobierno, visitas caritativas, al aire libre etc. No lo había dicho en voz alta, pero apostaba todo su guardarropa a que la situación era "Inuyasha creo que no se me vestir."

-Mmm…tengo uno perfecto. Es color gris, largo, con diamantes, y mangas de 5 cm. por los hombros. Bastante elegante y discreto, tengo entendido que al gobernador no le gusta la extravagancia.

-Bueno, tengo que irme o llegare tarde.-se despidió guiñándole un ojo.

Aunque la verdad no quería irse, se la pasaba de maravilla con sus labores de trabajo. Cuando salía del palacio y hablaba con las personas, le parecía no se volvería loca del encierro. Que su matrimonio no era mentira. La jornada "laboral" de Inuyasha nunca terminaba, desde la boda, apenas se habían visto las caras. Y cada noche había algún banquete, una cena oficial, dignatarios extranjeros a los que debían atender, una noche más de sonrisas formales y amable conversación. Era ya su primer mes en eso, ya llevaba un mes de mera soledad.

Kagome se dejó caer sobre el asiento del coche, saludando a la multitud que se había congregado en la puerta del hospital. ¿Qué dirían si supieran la verdad? ¿Qué su príncipe nunca había pasado una noche entera con ella? La verdad, en aquel mes, había mantenido relaciones con Inuyasha, en 8 ocasiones. No es que lo quisiera toodo el tiempo pero, en ese mes, había 31 días, ¿Cómo esa posible que solo tuviera 8 ocasiones para verse? Y ni siquiera eso, después del acto Inuyasha desaparecía como si temiera que ella pudiera decir algo que no estaba dispuesto a escuchar.

A veces se preguntaba si tendría una amante. Inuyasha parecía insaciable (XD) y tenía la vaga impresión de que "8" no era suficiente. Sintiéndose exhausta, apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y se quedó dormida. Miroku la despertó cuando llegaron al palacio, y una vez en su habitación se dejo caer sobre la cama. Sólo 5 minutos, se prometió a si misma. Luego se bañaría y arreglaría para la cena…

**:::*:::**

Después de un largo día de trabajo despachando con el Ministro de Asuntos Exteriores, Inuyasha se dirigió a la zona privada del palacio. En el bolsillo llevaba un brazalete de diamantes diseñado por uno de los joyeros más importantes del mundo. Aquel hombre le dijo, que la mujer que recibiera un regalo tan bello y caro como ese (el dinero no lo es todo ¬¬) sabría que la ama (¿o sí?). Y él, al oír esto se molesto un poco, porque en su matrimonio, no había cavidad para el amor, pero Kagome en ese mes, había hecho un trabajo excelente, y se merecía un regalo. Pensando en la reacción de Kagome ante tan generoso regalo tuvo que sonreír, preparándose mentalmente para una noche _"estimulante"._

Perdido en su fantasía erótica, Inuyasha entro en la habitación…y lo primero que lo sorprendió fue el silencio. Un silencio, pensó, que se había convertido en un privilegio desde que el y Kagome se casaron. Ella no podía parar de hablar, o al menos de tararear…lo que sea. Cantaba para si misma mientras se vestía, cantaba en la ducha, incluso cuando se maquillaba. Y sino estaba cantando, hablaba, hablaba, hablaba y hablaba. De hecho, el silencio era algo tan extraño desde que Kagome apareció en su vida, que notaba la ausencia de sonido como otros notarían la presencia de un elefante en la habitación. Absurdamente molesto por su ausencia, se quitó la corbata mientras echaba un vistazo a su correo personal. Pero le resultaba difícil concentrarse sin escuchar de fondo los canturreos de Kagome. Y eso lo enfureció.

Suspirando, abrió la puerta del dormitorio…y la encontró en la cama, vestida, como si hubiera caído allí al volver a palacio y no se hubiera movido desde entonces. Con su precioso cabello azabache extendido sobre la almohada y los ojos cerrados, las largas pestañas acentuaban la extrema palidez de sus mejillas. Su primera reacción fue de sorpresa, porque ella parecía siempre llena de vida y entusiasmo. Pero enseguida empezó a preocuparse. Sabiendo que tenía el sueño ligero, espero que abriese los ojos cuando cerró la puerta…pero no se movió. Desconcertado Inuyasha tocó su garganta y sintió una oleada de alivio al ver que estaba caliente y con pulso. ¿Qué habría esperado?

Sorprendido por la falta de lógica de su reacción, aparto la mano y lucho contra el deseo de levantar el auricular y llamar al medico.

-Kagome…

Cuando ella no contesto, le quito los zapatos y se quedó pensando si debía quitarle el vestido. ¿Sería correcto hacerlo?, se pregunto. Por fin, la cubrió con una sabana y salio de la habitación.

Tomaba cientos, miles de decisiones al día, algunas de vital importancia para su nación. Era incomprensible que no pudiera tomar una que afectara la comodidad y bienestar de su esposa.

**:::*:::**

Cuando Kagome se despertó, era noche cerrada. Asustada, se sentó en la cama de golpe y vio a Inuyasha frente a la ventana.

-¿Qué hora es?

-La una de la madrugada. Te perdiste la cena-dijo él.

-¿Que? Pero, no puede ser, solo me acosté un momento…-Kagome se llevo una mano al corazón.- Debiste despertarme.

-Estabas profundamente dormida y decidí dejarte descansar y ofrecer una disculpa.

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Qué habrán pensado?

-Que estas embarazada-suspiro Inuyasha-. El gobernador tiene cuatro hijos y me dijo que durante las primeras semanas su esposa se quedaba dormida en cualquier parte como narcoleptica.

-Se que la cena era importante para ti y no sé como me quede dormida…tu secretario me contó que querías hablar con el sobre la contaminación o emisiones de carbono…o algo así.

-¿Hablas con mi secretario?

-Claro. Akira y yo hablamos a menudo. ¿Cómo si no iba a saber de que había que hablar en la cena? Esa gente no viene solo a comer ¿verdad?.

-No, es verdad.-sonrió Inuyasha.

- Lo siento.

-No lo hagas. Aunque admito que me preocupe. Estoy acostumbrado a escucharte cantar…

-¿Me has oído cantar?

-Te ha escuchado todo mundo.

-No lo sabía – murmuro ella, un poco cohibida.-Es que cantar me anima.

-¿Necesitas animarte?

¿Cómo podía contestar eso? Kagome vaciló, sabiendo que si le decía que se sentía sola, el volvería a mostrarse frío y ausente.

-Me gusta cantar. Pero la próxima, lo haré más bajito.

-Sería una pena. Los empleados me han dicho que tienes una voz muy bella-sonrió Inuyasha, mostrando una cajita de terciopelo-. Mira, te compre un regalo.

-¿Sí?-Kagome intento mostrarse alegre. Después de todo, él estaba haciendo un esfuerzo. Sería injusto decirle que en su vestidor ya no cabían más vestidos y que solo tenia dos pies para los zapatos, aunque de los zapatos no se podía quejar (XD)-. Muchas gracias.

-Espero que te guste-su sonrisa confiada sugería que no tenía la menor duda al respecto.

Y cuando abrió la tapa de terciopelo rojo, se sintió cegada por el brillo de los diamantes.

-Dios mió.

-Son diamantes blancos. Según se, esos y el color rosa se ven muy bien juntos.

Aquel hombre estaba lleno de contradicciones, pensó. Apenas pasaba tiempo con ella y, sin embargo, parecía saber lo que le gustaba.

-Es maravilloso-murmuró levantándose para mirarse al espejo.-Pero debe ser muy costoso.

-¿Saber lo que ha costado le daría más valor?

-No, claro que no. Sólo me preguntaba si me atrevería a ponérmelo fuera.

-Es tuyo, así que puedes hacer lo que quieras con él-dijo Inuyasha.

Kagome frunció el ceño, sorprendida por el comentario. Pero estaba tan cansada, que no quería buscar significados ocultos.

-A veces dices unas cosas muy raras-musitó, sin dejar mover el brazo por frente al espejo.-Nunca había tenido diamantes.

-Yo quería que lo usaras esta noche…pero pareces cansada.

-Lo estoy. Ha sido un día muy largo.

-Demasiado largo. Esas visitas tienen que parar.

-¿Por qué? Me gusta hacerlas.

-Porque haces demasiado. Y con el embarazo, pareces no tener suficientes fuerzas.

-Eso es injusto y…¡ah! Ya entiendo. Te molesta la idea de que no te "cumpla" como se debe por las noches, ¿verdad?

-Kagome, no tuerzas mis palabras. Lo único que quieres es comenzar una pelea.

-¡NO! ¡No es verdad! ¡Porque si te molestaras en pasar al menos un par de horas conmigo sabrías que odio las pelas! En cambio, me usas y me dejas sola…

-¿Te dejo sola? Te dejo dormir. Y, que yo sepa, ese es un gesto de generosidad por mi parte que me lleva al tema de antes: trabajas demasiado.

-Siempre tienes que ganar, ¿verdad?-Kagome se dejo caer en el asiento de la ventana.

-Esto no tiene que ver con ganar o perder. Lo creas o no, pienso en ti y quiero que te sientas cómoda aquí. Por lo que hice unas preguntas, que admito debí hacer antes.

-¿Qué preguntas?.

-Sobre tus visitas. Que haces 10 al días y que incluso no paras ni para comer.

-Porque hay muchas cosas que hacer. Vienes muchas personas con peticiones para que visite hospitales, fabricas…

-Pero no tienes que decir SI a todas.

-Pero si digo si a una cosa y otra no, ofenderé a alguien.

-No importa. Trabajas demasiado-insistió él.- Ya di instrucciones para que solo hagas 2 visitas al día, y un máximo de 6 a la semana.

-¿Y que haré el resto del tiempo?

-Cuentas con fondos ilimitados y muchas oportunidades de entretenimiento-le recordó Inuyasha.

Sus ojos se encontraron en ese instante y Kagome contuvo el aliento, horrorizada al descubrir que algo con doble sentido la ponía con la piel sensible.

-¿Estás muy cansada?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Él inclino su arrogante cabeza, sus labios se curvaron en una irónica sonrisa.

-Porque estoy a punto de tumbarte en la cama-bromeó.

Y a Kagome se le pego un arco iris en el rostro.

-Inuyasha…

Él se detuvo, con un brillo diabólico en los ojos.

-Claro que si estás muy, pero muy cansada…

Empujada por la desesperada urgencia de su cuerpo, Kagome se tragó el orgullo.

-No estoy _tan _cansada…

**:::*:::**

Encantada de que Inuyasha hubiera pasado toda la noche con ella por primera vez, y sin querer perturbar su frágil relación, Kagome decidió no contarle que le resultaba imposible comer por las mañanas. Esperando hasta que salio de la habitación, saltó de la cama con el estómago revuelto y apenas consiguió llegar al baño, vomito.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-oyó la voz de Inuyasha tras ella-. ¿Estás enferma?

-¿No sueles llamar a la puerta? Creí que había cerrado con llave-suspiró-. Por favor, márchate.

-Primero me acusas de no pasar tiempo contigo y luego quieres echarme-Inuyasha levanto las manos con incredulidad-. Decídete de una buena vez.

-No quiero a nadie a mi lado cuando vomito.

-Estás muy pálida. Llamare al doctor.

-Estoy bien. Estas cosas ocurren todos los días al principio del embarazo. Se me pasara enseguida.

-¿Qué te pasa todos los días? Yo nunca te había visto así.

-Porque nunca estas conmigo. Te acuestas conmigo y te despiertas en otra cama-replicó Kagome.

-Y si es verdad o no, prefiero no saberlo.-Kagome dejo escapar un gemido cuando otra oleada de nauseas la obligo a inclinarse sobre el favor, vete.

Inuyasha vaciló, pero un segundo después se puso en cuclillas a su lado.

-No pienso irme.

-Ya me siento mejor, de verdad. Se me esta pasando-intento sonreír ella-. ¿Soy una compañía muy alegre no crees?

-¿Si te sugiero que desayunes, me vas a golpear?

-Yo no soy violenta, pero te echaba a empujones. En fin, me duchare.

-Pero no cierres la puerta, no te quiero encontrar en el suelo.

-Ok.

Después de darse una ducha rápida, eligió una falda lila y una chaqueta a juego, dejando se cabello suelto.

Saliendo a la terraza para reunirse en Inuyasha, sintió un poco de nauseas de nuevo. Inuyasha estaba hablando por teléfono, apoyado en la mesa. Tras el, la luz del sol hacia brillar los jardines como un gigantesco diamante.

Mientras se sentaba en la mesa y buscaba sentirse cómoda.

-He hablado con el medico-dijo él, dejando el móvil sobre la mesa.

Y comenzaron una pequeña platica acerca del embarazo, que termino con la opinión de Inuyasha de "Para mi no estarás gorda".

-Y dime Kagome ¿Por qué crees que tengo una amante?

Y ella quedo muda.

-Pues...no se, me párese algo lógico, porque siempre saltas de la cama cuando...terminamos lo nuestro.

-Bien, déjame decirte que no, no tengo ninguna amante, Y la razón porque me marcho es porque se que necesitas dormir-suspiró Inuyasha-. Y si estoy en la cama contigo, no puedo controlarme.

Atónita por tan inesperada confesión, Kagome tuvo que tragar saliva.

-¿Entonces, a donde vas por la noche?-intentando no saber más de la opinión de Inuyasha.

-Normalmente trabajo un rato en el estudio.

En ese instante Inuyasha se levantó.

-Olvida las preguntas. Y recuerda que el pasado es pasado. ¿Estás lista?

-¿Para que?

-Para pasar un rato juntos. ¿No es eso lo que querías?

-Sí, pero…

-También dijiste que nunca habíamos tenido una cita y pienso cambiar eso, además, incluye nuestra luna de miel.

-¿Cita y luna de miel?-Kagome no podía sonreír más- ¿A dónde vamos?

-Nos vamos al Carnaval de Venecia…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Scarleth Rose:**

Sisisisisisisisisisisisi lo se…después de tanto tiempo no tengo ni derecho para actualizar pero…oigan…con tantas cosa que han pasado en mi vida estos meses…la verdad no podía darme tiempo…Pasaron muchas cosas, buenas y malas…lo más feliz, es que me gradué de secundaria y entre a preparatorio o bachillerato n.n y nació un nuevo miembro de la familia n.n y lo peor o que más me a afectado…la noticia del divorcio de mis padres u.u Soy lo bastante grande y madura, como para saber que lo mejor para nosotros, ellos, yo y mi hermano, es que se divorcien ya que es mejor eso a que se pasen gritando y discutiendo todo el tiempo. Ya lucharon por intentar salvar el matrimonio, pero al final no se pudo. Pero también soy lo suficientemente chica, como para sentirme un poco triste, pues nunca creí que eso pasara…Igual intento no deprimirme sino, estar feliz porque eso es mejor y ¿Quién sabe? Quizás así seamos más felices.

En fin, aclaro que pronto actualizare mis demás fic…por ahora era este el más importante…ya seguiré la próxima semana con los demás y unos nuevos…también..al fic este solo le faltan 3 CAPITULOS para acabarse y UN EPILOGO n.n o como dicen 4 capítulos…y les recuerdo..yo dije que el fic seria corto.

Solo me resta agradecer a todos los que me apoyan.

GRACIAS ESPECIALMENTE A:

**Joseline, BenetsX, ****MRS Taisho-Potter****, ****LeslieloveV****, ****oOo Dark-yuki oOo****, ****VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1****, ****Inujocelyn****, Paulaa :D !, ****nikkithamuto****, ****Isuldory****, misaochinomori03, ****Sele-TheBest****, ****ryomahellsing****, chie abi, blandy, miyasa, Nakuru, .h8**

Y LOS QUE ME AGREGARON A ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS.

! WI!

Nos leemos en el prox. Cap

PD: ¿QUIEREN LEMMON PARA EL PROXIMO CAP.? ¿UN LEMMON EN VENECIA, EN UNA GONDOLA , ETC? DEJENLO SABER EN EL R&R

**Si...vamos...yo se que tú quieres...vamos...haz click...**


	7. Capítulo 7

**DISCLAIMER: **INUYASHA © y todos sus respectivos personajes que aparecen en el anime/manga no me pertenecen, son propiedad de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI y COPYRIGHT. Esto es una adaptación de la historia de Sarah Morgan y samantharbd . Y yo solo me he encargado de imaginar y manipular a todos los personajes a mi gusto..muajaja.

* * *

"**De Camarera a Princesa"**

_:::_En la cama por placer…casada por mandato _:::_

**::: Capítulo Siete :::**

**:::FlashBack:::**

_Saliendo a la terraza para reunirse en Inuyasha, sintió un poco de nauseas de nuevo. Inuyasha estaba hablando por teléfono, apoyado en la mesa. Tras el, la luz del sol hacia brillar los jardines como un gigantesco diamante. _

_Mientras se sentaba en la mesa y buscaba sentirse cómoda._

_-He hablado con el medico-dijo él, dejando el móvil sobre la mesa._

_Y comenzaron una pequeña platica acerca del embarazo, que termino con la opinión de Inuyasha de "Para mi no estarás gorda"._

_-Y dime Kagome ¿Por qué crees que tengo una amante?_

_Y ella quedo muda._

_-Pues...no se, me párese algo lógico, porque siempre saltas de la cama cuando...terminamos lo nuestro._

_-Bien, déjame decirte que no, no tengo ninguna amante, Y la razón porque me marcho es porque se que necesitas dormir-suspiró Inuyasha-. Y si estoy en la cama contigo, no puedo controlarme._

_Atónita por tan inesperada confesión, Kagome tuvo que tragar saliva._

_-¿Entonces, a donde vas por la noche?-intentando no saber más de la opinión de Inuyasha._

_-Normalmente trabajo un rato en el estudio._

_En ese instante Inuyasha se levantó._

_-Olvida las preguntas. Y recuerda que el pasado es pasado. ¿Estás lista?_

_-¿Para que?_

_-Para pasar un rato juntos. ¿No es eso lo que querías?_

_-Sí, pero…_

_-También dijiste que nunca habíamos tenido una cita y pienso cambiar eso, además, incluye nuestra luna de miel._

_-¿Cita y luna de miel?-Kagome no podía sonreír más- ¿A dónde vamos?_

_-Nos vamos al Carnaval de Venecia…_

**:::End of FlashBack:::**

Cuando se lo dijo, Kagome nunca se hubiera esperado que Inuyasha cumpliría con su promesa, 8 días después de que lo anuncio, pero se marcharon juntos a Viena.

Llegaron lo más discretos posibles, para no armar escándalo y que la prensa se enterara. Si bien Inuyasha por momentos se concentraba más en ver partidos de soccer por televisión del hotel, en ningún momento la dejo sola.

Conoció todos los rincones de Viena-antes de irse a Venecia-, asistieron a la opera que le encanto, la mando de compras-porque el no soportaba hacerlo-y se marcharon a su tan esperado desfile.

Era emocionante encontrarse en tal lugar, jamás había viajado y esta era la primera vez.

Había muchísimas personas, sobretodo turistas que iban y venían, disfraces desde los más sencillos hasta los más elaborados y llamativos.

Y ella, no queriendo quedarse con las ganas, a duras penas consiguió lograr que Inuyasha aceptara usar un disfrazar y llevarla por paseo en góndola por la ciudad. Un paseo que estimulante y vigoroso, porque vivió la tan famosa "leyenda" de las góndolas venecianas en plena avenida de agua…

"_Se cree que si te besas con tu pareja bajo un puente en la góndola, su amor durara eternamente…"_ , les dijo el hombre que los llevaba por paseo con sus disfraces coloridos. Solo que ella, e Inuyasha llevaron esa leyenda un poco más lejos…

_::: FlashBack :::_

-¿No me digas que no te diviertes Inuyasha?-preguntó Kagome al momento de verlo aparecer con su traje de carnaval que hacia juego con el de ella. Se miraba bien en el traje, aun cuando llevaba el rostro cubierto.

-Realmente no- contesto el príncipe quitándose un poco la marcara de plástico para mirar a la mujer que lo hizo ponerse aquel ridículo traje.- Me veo tonto con esto…además de que hace mucho calor.

Le dijo al sonreírle y colocarse de nuevo aquella mascara, sabiendo de antemano que Kagome, bajo la suya se había sonrojado.

Antes de haberse subido a la góndola, el gondolero que los llevaría de tour por las calles, muy amablemente les tomo una fotografía con sus disfraces y mascaras, y posteriormente se embarcaron en su trayecto.

Las calles, adornadas por aguas cristalinas, con casas rusticas, ventanas con flores y el atardecer a unas horas de ponerse le provocó a Kagome una extraña sensación. Volvía a tener esos pensamientos, aquellos que la atormentaban sobre su relación con el príncipe y su futuro hijo. ¿Por qué Inuyasha hacia esto? Si no la quería de verdad, si solo era una facha su matrimonio, ¿por qué la consentía comprándole cosas, llevándola de vacaciones e intentando parecer romántico cuando no lo era? Ella sabía bien que el le había prometió dinero y protección a cambio de que ella siguiera fingiendo que su matrimonio era de verdad, pero a un así, intentaba darse la esperanza de que en el fondo, Inuyasha sentía algo más que deseo sexual por ella, y por eso la quería a su lado mientras el mismo intentaba encontrar esos sentimientos.

Distraída en sus pensamientos, no noto que Inuyasha se posó detrás de ella, hasta que él mismo puso sus manos en su cintura y escuchaba el canto del gondolero, al paso en que el cielo se tornaba anaranjado, funcionando la pronta llegada de las estrellas.

Poco a poco, el gondolero, los adentro en una zona donde solo había casas y más casas, con calles adornadas por flores y focos que poco a poco iban encendiéndose y transformando el desierto lugar en una calle de singular belleza. Ambos, prestaron atención al hombre de canosos cabellos que les decía con voz queda ese viejo ritual que muchas personas a lo largo de los años han practicado en esa calle, que terminaba en una especie de callejón sin salida.

-La llaman _"El callejón de los Besos"-._ Les dijo el hombre al tiempo en que la princesa prestaba toda su atención al relato que estaban por narrarle.- Dicen que años atrás, mucho tiempo. Una joven pareja de enamorados se escapo de su hogar para huir juntos debido a los padres que no permitían que el joven, de una cuna noble se casara con una muchacha hija de un panadero pobre…-y para Kagome, esa historia era un poco triste, porque se imagina a Inuyasha con ella.- Dicen que una noche, ambos escaparon y se encontraron en una góndola debajo de aquel puente-señalando un puente al que se aproximaban-. Al mirarse a los ojos, se besaron y juraron amor eterno, hasta que la joven sintió como era lastimada en el pecho y se dieron cuenta de que el padre del joven le había disparado para impedir que huyeran fuera de la ciudad. La mujer, con su último aliento de vida, le recordó sus sentimientos al muchacho. Y el, cumpliendo con aquello que le prometió, la tomo en sus brazos y se dejo caer a las profundas aguas del canal para morir juntos. Y dicen las personas, que si una pareja se besa para debajo de un puente en góndola, los jóvenes que murieron los bendecirán con un amor para siempre…

Pero no escucho más el relato, porque sus ojos del color chocolate se vieron invadidos por pequeñas lágrimas que derramo una princesa conmovida por aquel relato. Y se concentro tanto en ocultarlas bajo la mascara que en ningún momento reparo en que ya estaban bajo el puente del callejón y el gondolero había desaparecido.

Solo sintió como le quitaban su mascara con cierta delicadeza, y un poco de frió al cambio de clima.

-No puedo creer que llores- le dijo Inuyasha cuando le quito la mascara y comprobó que Kagome había derramado lágrimas por el relato de aquel hombre que seguramente quería una buena propina.

-No creo que sea algo malo, es una historia triste-le replico ella al tiempo en que quitaba con sus manos los restos de lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-Tampoco digo que lo sea, solo…No me imagino que las personas crean eso de la leyenda…eso es todo-le dijo.

Kagome solo pudo desviar su mirada como si encontrara interesante el justo momento en que el sol se escondió por completo y los focos de las calles se encendieron. Simplemente no quería que Inuyasha observara su cara de decepción al saber que si le proponía besarse bajo el puente en que estaban, el la rechazaría.

Pero no se espero, aquello del príncipe.

-Pero…-le dijo al momento de tomar su mentón con delicadeza y obligarla a que lo viera a los ojos.- Si tu crees en ello, puede que yo también, por unos momentos.

Y sello sus labios con una dulzura que ella, en su vida había podido experimentar. Una ternura que no hizo más que pasarla del lindo cosquilleo del estomago, al molesto cosquilleo de la entrepierna, sabiéndose necesitada de aquel hombre. Pero tampoco paso desapercibido aquel bulto que logro sentir bajo el vestido que llevaba puesto.

Maldijo a Inuyasha…y lo deseo también. Porque el solo buscaba bajarse la excitación-por eso estuvo tan romántico- y porque la hizo sentir la necesidad a ella.

Sin perder tiempo las manos de ambos comenzaron a quitar el molesto disfraz que llevaban puestos para intentar terminar todo lo antes posible.

Y el primero en librarse fue Inuyasha, que con el torso descubierto se sentía libre y con más movimiento. Listo para quitarle a la mujer delante de sus ojos, aquel estorboso y exageradamente anaranjado vestido.

La comenzó a besar en el cuello, dando leves mordisco y pasando por manos por el corsé de agujetas que desesperadamente intentaba quitarle. No podía aguantar más. Hasta que se deshizo de ellas, y el cuerpo de Kagome quedo expuesto por completo.

Casi por completo. Solo faltaba tirar aquel molesto brassier blanco que le impedía la vista de esos maravillosos senos que necesitaba ahora.

Kagome sentía los labios de Inuyasha recorrer sus pechos; el derecho y el izquierdo, el izquierdo y el derecho, así sucesivamente. Sentía que de no ser porque ambos estaban sentados en la góndola, caería al agua y se hundiría.

Una vez que Inuyasha hubo terminado el estimulo, regresó de nuevo a su blanco cuello, y comenzó a pasar su lengua con lentitud provocando que la piel de Kagome se erizara sin remedio. Ella solo pudo gemir al momento en que una mano intrusa se metía por entre sus pequeñas bragas y la acariciaba con los dedos, a la vez que Inuyasha reclamaba su vientre bajo como zona peligrosa.

Hasta ese momento Kagome se preocupo un poco por saber si Inuyasha notaria que su vientre se abultaba un poco debido al embarazo, pero cuando lo beso y paso su lengua por el sin chistar, se olvido por completo de aquellos pensamientos y se entrego por completo al momento que vivía.

Cuando sintió la lengua del príncipe recorrer su intimidad soltó un gemido tan alto, que el propio Inuyasha se sobresalto un poco, y dándose cuenta de que nada malo había ocurrido regreso a lo suyo.

Pasaba su lengua por la intimidad completa, deteniéndose por momentos en el clítoris de Kagome y dándole pequeños mordiscos con los labios; disfrutando de cada gemido que le regalaban. Hasta que se canso y adentro su lengua en mojada cavidad y saboreo con gusto los jugos vaginales que la princesa segregaba. Y continúo con ello, hasta que Kagome llego al inevitable orgasmo.

Saber que la llevo hasta ese punto, excito más a Inuyasha quien, terminando de desnudarse beso a Kagome, dispuesto a llegar a su propio clímax. Y de lleno introdujo de viril miembro de un solo golpe en la húmeda cavidad que comenzaba a conocer de memoria. Los dos gimieron al tiempo en que sus sexos se pusieron en contacto y esperaron unos segundos-2 para ser exactos- antes de comenzar a mecerse al mismo ritmo. Un ritmo acompasado al principio y feroz después de unos minutos.

Inuyasha entraba y salía de Kagome tan rápido como podía y sin cuidado de volcar la góndola, que se movía de un lado a otro, y salpicaba agua sin reproche.

Al momento del clímax de ambos, soltaron tal gemido que bien pudieron haberlos escuchado las personas de las casas vecinas, porque al estar bajo el puente se provoco un eco que resonó seguramente hasta Japón.

-Creo…-pronunció Inuyasha recuperando un poco el aliento-. Creo que esto será una nueva tradición…¿no te párese?

Y Kagome no pudo estar más de acuerdo con ello…

"_Se cree que si haces el amor con tu pareja bajo un puente en la góndola, su amor durara eternamente…"_

_::: End of FlashBack :::_

Si, esa luna/cita de miel había sido perfecta. Y gracias al cielo, no hubo nada en los periódicos que anunciara que muy descaradamente los príncipes había tenido una "aventurilla" por Venecia, eso hubiera sido un escándalo.

Lo único que pudo haber arruinado ese momento tan especial, fue una llamada que Inuyasha recibió ese mismo día, horas más tarde. Algo acerca de una emergencia en una isla de Japón donde había industrias muy importantes y que tenían que irse cuanto antes. Así que un días después estaban arribando a una isla cercas de el lugar del problema.

Inuyasha le explico que era buena idea estar en el palacio que tenia en esa isla porque quedaba a unas 2 horas del lugar del problema, en lugar de irse hasta Tokio y tardar casi 6 horas de viaje, y por tanta arribaron al aeropuerto de _"Kagoshima" _si, como ella, algo que le causaba gracia y unas enormes ganas de conocer el lugar que le decían era precioso.

Y tenia razón, era un lugar pequeño y rustico, pero bello, sobretodo la playa de la cual había quedado prendada.

Agua cristalina, calmada y tibia, era perfecta.

Y lo hubiera sido más si Inuyasha estuviera con ella.

Hasta momentos como ese, se daba cuenta de cuan enamorada estaba del príncipe. Y su corazón se encogía de tristeza al pensar que no podría compartir planamente de eso con Inuyasha.

Sabía que debía decir algo, dar ese paso que creía necesario para que su relación funcionara, sin embargo, algo dentro de ella le decía que aquella "idea" no era tan buena como intentaba pensar…

**Continuara…**

**Scarleth Rose:**

¡HOLA! Jejej si, después de mucho actualizo, más bien medio actualizo pero, oigan…han pasado muchas cosas. Pero bueno, este semi capitulo me costo escribirlo…u.u ni se nota esta tan malo que hasta pena me da, pero no creo que importe porque si han leído mis otros intentos de lemmon, son igual de cortitos y malos T_T ya mejorare.

Les dejo solo esto y les aviso algo que les dará felicidad-eso espero- al parecer el fic tendrá unos capítulos más n.n Gracias a la idea de una linda one que tengo jej y le pondré las cosas un poco difíciles a mis lindos protagonistas jajaj. Lo hago porque siento esto muy vació, demasiado rápido y a mi me gusta el suspenso.

Y bueno, con respecto a los otros fic….pacienta…sip, tengo el descaro de pedir más…pero con Amor Mio esta complicada la cosa, porque si vieron el programa, cada capitulo es independiente del otro, sin trama, y yo intento darle una buena trama definida a mi fic jeje, por ahora voy bien, pero quiero publicar hasta que tenga por lo menos 8 capítulos para poder subir algo aun cuando la inspiración no llegue. Por ahora voy en el cap 5 ¡! Jjiji.

Bueno, no me queda nada más que decir : ¡ESTO ES UN REGALO DEL BICENTENARIO! ¡VIVA MÉXICO! xD

Y obviamente:

**GRACIAS A :**

**MRS Taisho – Potter**

**VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1**

**oOo Dark-yuki oOo**

**Celeste**

**Elizabeth**

**Inujocelyn**

**Myah 22**

**Paulaa :D!**

**Blandy**

**Kira Christopher**

**Isuldory**

**Cosa 1 y Cosa 2 – locas!-.**

**Joseline**

**BenetXs**

**Kafuka Fura**

**Xully**

**Caro-love anime**

**LeslieloveE**

**KagomeyInu**

**Joselyn**

**MENCIÓN HONORIFICA:**

**Kagomekaoru y Sele-TheBest…¡Mil Gracias!**

**No aburro más…**

**¡FELÍZ NAVIDAD, SEAN FELICES Y NO COMAN TIERRA!**

**pd: ¿no es bonito estar enamorado/a?**

**PD2: Aqui el link de el vestido de la boda de Inu y Kag, LOS LA FOTO QUE SE TOMARON EN VENECIA CON SU DISFRAZ y la prefectura de KAGOSHIMA, QUE SI EXISTE! n.n**

http:/ . com /?ref=home#!/ ?aid=20387 40&id=1447 808228

Quiten los "espacios" solo juntenlo todo XD...es de...www...facebook ¿ok?


	8. Aviso

Bueno, creo que debo primero debo decir: _Lo siento_. En verdad que lo siento mucho por la tardanza.

Les digo por aquí, que no dejare la historia de lado, sino que tendrán que esperar aún más por el final. Lo sé, ya esperaron mucho y lo harán un tiempo más. Si desean esperar se los agradezco, y sino, gracias de todos modos por haber seguido el fic.

No he seguido escribiendo porque en mi vida han ocurrido muchas cosas, más malas que buenas y eso no me ha dejado nada bien. Aunque no importa, sé que en algún momento las cosas mejoraran…tengo la esperanza de que suceda. Y por otra parte, he abandonado la página porque…no sé, me cansé de ella, y sentía que ya no hay fic originales y que muchos ya se tratan de lo mismo. Algunos no y otro sí, pero en general es lo que pienso. Son muchos años en esta página.

He comenzado a escribir poco a poco, pero en otra página y de otros temas. Por lo que un día de estos tomare inspiración de esos escritos para darle a esta historia y, sobretodo a ustedes, lo que tienen bien merecido. Un final para este fic.

Les agradezco mucho por su apoyo incondicional, por los R&R, alertas de fic favorito y autor, que aún hoy en día me siguen llegando. Mis gracias por todo…no se preocupen, que esta historia tendrá se final, un día de estos.

**(A pesar de lo poco que llevo escrito...creánme...Inuyasha y Kagome tendran un final feliz. Cómo un Príncipe y una Princesa...^u^)**

Hasta entonces…¡Cuídense!

**¡Sean Felices!**


End file.
